For Your Eyes Only
by simplyjennxD
Summary: It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't an art major. Going blind wouldn't have been so hard to deal with; he wouldn't have been so desperate. x:roxiné:x
1. I love you and I miss you

**Note: Ah, look in the bottom. **

**Spoiler: The whole prologue! You can pretty much tell what's going to happen. **

**Disclaimer: Dear Square-Enix. I know you're probably never going to stumble upon this page, but if there is that .000000001 percent that you guys did, WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE KH-COM?! I can't help but hate Naminé because of that stupid game. And ho-hum? What's this I hear about making it come out for PS2 in English version? How about working on something NEW-- something along the lines of BIRTH BY SLEEP or FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII ?! (Omggg Storm is so hott.)  
**

* * *

Prologue- _I love you and I miss you  
_

* * *

My childhood wasn't like any other- I didn't grow up with Barbie dolls or knowing Barney was purple. I grew up with copec markers and expensive sketch pads that were filled with drawings of...who knows what?

I was in a public school for five years growing up as a freak. Yes, I was the nerdy blonde girl who spent her lunch period perfecting a painting or sketch. My only friend was my twin sister, Kairi, who I barely got to see or talk to since she was always with the "in" crowd. In fifth grade, however, when I finally had art for an elective, my life swirled around. My art teacher was so impressed with my perfect shading, balance in color, and right use of view point perspective, she immediately notified my mom who moved me to a elite art school. There, I met friends that were just as talented and fitting as I was. Kairi moved to the elite art school too; for her amazing acting skills. Actually, "amazing" would be a understatement. She was so talented in acting that she always got out of trouble; even when it was so bluntly obvious she was the one who had done it! Like that time in sixth grade when it was our birthday party-

"Happy--" my mother started, before looking at the cake with serious eyes. "Okay, which one of you guys did this?" she asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Not me!" Kairi immediately said, looking at the strawberry/vanilla ice cream cake that had a chunk missing. Her side of the cake was strawberry; mine's vanilla. The strawberry side was missing a piece, little fingerprints have been engraved inside of the cake. It was evidence of the crime one of us have committed.

Our mother's eyes went from Kairi's face to mine.

"Was it you Naminé?"

I blushed; something I did when I was nervous or excited. "No mother..." I hoarsely whispered. "I...I don't even like strawberry!"

Mom nodded her head, not sure who to believe. "Kairi, your side of the cake is strawberry-- you can't possibly make me think it's Naminé. Just tell me the truth, I won't get mad."

Kairi shook her head and then started to cry. "Mom! It really wasn't me! I can't believe you would think I will do something so...immature!" She broke down into another fit of tears, dropping down on her knees to add for emphasis. I rolled my eyes. Ms. Drama Queen, at work again. But of course, mom being the gullible person she was, believed in Kairi and scolded me instead. My mom always took Kairi's side; I didn't really mind.

It was obvious she liked Kairi better-- 1. Kairi looked a lot like her, with the red hair and blue eyes while I looked a lot like...no one really. Nobody really did know where the heck my blonde hair came from. In fact, it was my blonde hair that raised my now-dead father's suspicions about my mother cheating on him. After all, he had raven black hair. 2. Kairi had a boyfriend that my mother absolutely ADORED. When I mean adored, I mean she liked him more than me. I'm not kidding. My mother would always look at me say "Why can't you get a social life like your twin? Where is YOUR cute boyfriend who thanks me everyday for giving birth to you? Why can't you be more like Kairi?" 3. Kairi gave didn't give my mother a hard time when she was in labor. It was just whoop! And she was out. While me-- it took my mother an hour to get me out, and with C-Section. I was a premature baby, which meant that my hospital bill was going to be no joke either. Kairi was just an hour and five minutes older than me, but she made it seem like it was three years. She never, ever let me forget that I was the younger one.

I kind of wished sometimes that I WAS Kairi, just because her life seemed so perfect. She was smart, talented, beautiful, and loved. I even considered dying my hair black, like my daddy, and often drew self-portraits of myself with black hair. Kairi barged in my room one day without knocking, saw the picture, and started to laugh.

"Naminé!" Kairi laughed. "Don't change your hair color- I love that it's blonde! It makes you unique. Besides, black hair looks atrocious on you!"

Ever since then, I gave up on being that girl with sexy short dark hair with pale skin and green eyes. I would just have to be plain old Naminé for the rest of my life.

But yeah, enough of my depressing love-deprived life. This is just the mask of my life, using words instead of broken tiles to create an image of my past and framework for my future. After all, in about five years everything would change and I...I would get love so deep, so compassionate, and so fulfilling it would make up for all those years I missed being loved. It would make up for my solitude life, it would make up for everything...and more.

His name was Roxas; he was the one I loved so much and dear. He was the one who sacrificed his everything for me. He was the one who taught me love, true feelings, hope, and to never give up.

He was the reason I was still able to draw with_ perfect vision_.

**I love you, and I miss you.**

You will read this story, and you will cry. You will read this story, and you will feel a bubbly warm feeling grow in your heart. You will read this story, and never forget it. You will read this story and learn the true meaning of love. You will read this story and find what sacrifice really is. You will read this story and you will be _changed forever_.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know why, but I really really liked writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

****

Wow, I'm writing in Naminé's point of view…so strange. I have so much stories with different perspectives now- Kairi's (My Happy Ending), Sora's (A Broken Smile), Olette's(200 pounds of beauty), and now Naminé's! Haha, such a weird experience. But whatever.

Please review! I'll write faster if you do! This is just a prologue, so I'm sorry if it was too short. Next chapter will be pretty long.


	2. His sweet and sour smile

**Note****: This chapter was so fun to write…I just sat down and the words just kept on coming. About Omega-13...it's significant. There's a reason why it wasn't called "Organization 13", so just keep that in mind. **

**Spoiler****: To die or not to die? Wait…I already know the answer to that one! You should too. **

**Disclaimer****: I kind of wish that my Naminé was the Naminé in the game… **

* * *

First Chapter_- His sweet and sour smile _

* * *

I would never, ever forget the way he smiled. His smile was such a precious and rare thing to me, I loved it so much. His smile was annoyingly contagious and memorable. It felt like just yesterday when I had first ever spoken to him, the first time I ever made him smile. I felt like I won a trophy that night.

His smile was like no other. It was a **sweet and sour smile**, addicting but dangerous. I wanted to take his smile, bottle it up, and lock it in my heart. Oh, what I would do just to see him smile again- what I would do just to see him again.

I could write on and on about his smiles, but I know we will get nowhere with that. So all I just wanted to say is that I will never forget him, or his lovely smile. His smile, I knew, was going to be a beginning of everlasting friendship-- and maybe even the beginning of our relationship.

**-- X**X**OX**_X --  
_

I could recall that snowy day clearly, not only because it was the first time it had snowed in ten years, but also because I have about twenty pictures of this scene somewhere in my house right now. The coloring is now faded away, but I could still manage to remember what each rough sketch told. After all, my motto was "one picture is worth a thousand words".

I remember coming back home happily from the scene that had just happened a few moments ago, and going on a rampage of drawing pictures of him. The dark gray sky, the clouded atmosphere, his perfect silhouette from the moonlight. It was like he came out of a fairy tale book or possibly straight down from heaven. Minus the bloody and beaten up part, of course.

But here I am, going ahead of myself. I promised I'd take it slow, so let me just talk about how it all started. Like I had mentioned earlier, it had been a cold snowy day. Kairi, Olette, and I had just come back from Harmonic Drama Prep- the name of our school. Yes, yes. I know. I think it sounds too preppy for my liking as well, not to mention dramatic. But what can I do about it? Besides, it's a coed school so at least I was a girl so it wasn't that bad. Imagine what kind of response our guys got when they told their friends "Oh yeah. I'm from that manly school called Harmonic Drama Prep." It makes me laugh just thinking about it.

We were just awing at the amazing white snow- I was immediately thinking about how to draw it so it will have that perfect halo glow, Kairi was thinking about how to use the snow for a scene in this little drama she was starring in, and Olette was thinking about how the snow could be used to put in her song.

Oh yes. I have forgotten to mention my dear friend Olette. Olette, Olette, Olette. How that name brings both pain and love in my ears. Olette is a major in singing and as much as I hated to admit it back then, she was very talented. She also wrote her own songs, which just showed she not only had a talented vocal but great sense of music and lyrics as well.

I was glad that I wasn't part of the singing groupie, because then I'd have to compete against her for the top. She was really competitive; one of the few things I admired a lot about her. Little did I know her competitiveness would rise up some problems, including a little problematic misunderstood love triangle. But once again, I'm getting off topic here. On to that snowy night.

Olette looked at the fallen snow, her cheeks rosy red with delight. "This is just so magical!" she squealed, scooping down to pick some of the powdery white substance in her hands.

"It is…" Kairi whispered, agreeing with her. "Hopefully it's enough inspiration for you?"

Olette hadn't been writing a single song in three weeks now. Apparently, she needed some kind of deep inspiration to give her some motivation to…forget it. She was just going through a phase of teenage bitchiness, and we all knew it. She just used complicated words to make it seem deep or what not.

Olette scrunched up her nose, as she formed the powdery substance into a solid ball before dropping it down to the floor again.

"No…this won't do. It's pretty and amazing, I'll admit that…but I need something deep! Something that looks…I don't know. You know that quote, 'Some of the most beautiful things could come in the plainest box'? Well, I need something like that!" Olette concluded, before letting out a sigh.

Kairi and I just rolled our eyes at each other and then shared a secret smile. We both didn't favor Olette all that much. For one, she tried to steal Sora away from Kairi (and failed miserably- ha!)…who does that? Second, she was always so dramatic over things- yes, I know. Kairi can be dramatic too. But she has an excuse! Seriously, what kind of actress _isn't _dramatic? Olette was just a annoying dramatic teenager, not a annoying dramatic _actress_. Thirdly, she was stunningly beautiful and she knew it. She would always brag about her hair, or her amazing green eyes (the exact damn color I wanted my eyes!) and about her vocal talents. After a while, it was just like….SHUT UP!

Olette noticed that we were both silent, and just shrugged it away. She started to hop, which caused the snow on the ground to fling back at us. I was avoiding the annoying white chunks of icy snow being flung at me and looked to the right of me.

That's when I saw a scene I wished I have never seen in my life.

There were a group of at least ten teenagers- I think that's what they were- in black, ganging up on one kid. They were kicking at him, screaming, spitting, punching, over and over. In that disgusting repeating cycle. I could barely see the person they were aiming at, but I would never erase the expression on the faces of that gang. It was filled with disgust and hate; it almost seemed like they were ganging up at a dirty dog from the way they kept pounding on him. My already cold arms turned numb, and my pale face turned whiter than the color of the snow. I almost threw up when I saw the white snow starting to dye a red color near the whole scene. I prayed to God right then and there, that the kid wasn't dead. What could he have possibly done that he deserved a punishment like _that_?

Kairi noticed my horror-stricken eyes and followed her eyes to the direction of my eyes. I heard her gasping and breathing in short breaths, which meant she saw it too. I saw from the corner of my eyes that she was shaking and her eyes were starting to water.

I almost jumped when pale, cold hands touched my own.

"Naminé…" I heard my sister shakily say in fright. "Let's…let's hurry and get out of here, before we're next. You don't want to get involved in these kinds of affairs…"

I shook my head. How was she expecting me to just leave him alone there? They were now taking him to a nearby bench, and repeatedly smacked him in the head on the corner of the bench. This cruel humor was just too much for me.

"No, Kairi. We have to do something! At this rate, that kid is going to die!" I cried, tears forming on the bridge of my eyes. I didn't even know why I cared for that boy so much, maybe it was my conscious telling me to help him. Either way, I never regret doing what I did.

Before I could even think about them touching me, I ran up to them and started to try to break them apart. Nothing mattered anymore except saving that poor person, I didn't even realize I was putting my own life in jeopardy. I ran up and started to threaten them for abuse and civil peace.

They just stared and laughed. It scared me how familiar they all looked and how they sounded so…nostalgic. One of them even laughed so hard, his hoodie came off revealing disgusting red hair. It looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Their laughing eventually ceased out, and then they started to look at me with mischievous eyes.

"Eh, Roxas?" the crimson haired one asked. "Who is this girl? Is she your…_girlfriend_? Something else you've been hiding from all of us? How many secrets DO you have, huh? HUH?" he asked, picking up the tattered and bloody boy by his collar before throwing him away like he was some kind of rag doll.

The name sounded familiar as well, but I paid it no attention as I begged, "Please! Just stop it…" I even got down on my knees and rubbed my hands together. "Please….just…stop…" I cried. I could feel the tension growing between the large group, Olette and Kairi in the background, looking absolutely mortified, and the blood drenched person who was wearing what appeared to be originally a white t-shirt with checkered sleeves.

A white haired man with tanned skin stepped up forward, looking at me right in the eye. My head was dizzy from all the unwanted attention I was getting but decided this was not the time to chicken out.

"Fine." he hissed. "We'll leave him alone. But we'll just warn you-- he's a dangerous child. He's going to backstab you, don't get close to him." he then smiled a disgusting smile, as he grabbed by cheeks with his leather gloves. "A cute girl like you wouldn't want to be messing around with a freak like him." he brought me closer as he whispered in my ear. "A girl like you can do so...much..._better_."

His greasy voice sent shivers up my spine, and I was colder from my fear of him than the icy winter's winds.

Fortunately, he let go of my face as he motioned for his little group to gather around and leave. I felt one of them brush by me and screech, "You're lucky we don't hit girls."

My heart beat went back to normal only when I was sure they were long gone by now, and I could no longer see their hideous black coats. My immediate intentions were to run over to the person, and ask him if he was okay. He was huddling in the corner, fighting to walk properly so he could sit on the nearby bench. Never have I seen somebody so bloody and tattered up yet ready to battle.

I was blocked by Kairi rushing over to me, and yelling at me for being so rash and careless.

"Naminé!" she cried in terror and relief. "What the heck had gotten into you?! You should've know better…you're lucky they just let you go like that! In fact, it was a miracle! Imagine if they hadn't let you go? Imagine if you got beaten up as well and just died?!" Kairi started to cry as she started to name all the possible bad things that could've happened to me. She hugged me tight, and I couldn't have possibly loved her more at that moment. "Naminé I love you, please don't die on me. You keep doing random things that potentially could put you in danger."

I just nodded, as I melted into the warmness of my sister. "I'm sorry…" I sheepishly answered. "You're right." I joked. "Of course you don't want me dead! Who else are you going to blame on for eating a big piece of strawberry cake?"

Kairi's face twisted from a happy worried face, to just a face of confusion. I wasn't going to let her get away with this one!

"Kairi, I've known you all my life-- you can't fool me. Your acting talents are something, but my lying-twin-sensing powers are just too strong! I'm not mad; I really don't care. I actually find the whole situation quite funny." I admitted.

Kairi's face turned from a confused face to a amused smile.

"Ha! You're brighter than I give you credit for!" she laughed. She laughed big heartily laughs. "Hahaha! But mom falls for it ALL THE TIME! I can't help myself! It's just so funny to watch mommy be all confused and then blame you when she doesn't know what the heck she's talking about!"

I laughed too, and we just stood there in the street, laughing our asses off. Olette just stared at us like we were crazy and occasionally pretended she didn't know us when some passerby's were making cuckoos signs behind our backs.

I suddenly remembered about the boy, and attempted to run over to him. Kairi stopped me dead in my tracks.

"No, Naminé. This is where I draw the line." she said, her voice suddenly harsh and serious. "He'll be fine, you saved his life. You were really brave back there! For that, you definitely deserved to be praised. But…mom is going to go ballistic is she finds out about this, so we'll just pretend this never happened. No more associations with these people, okay?"

I wanted to scream out "No way! I just risked myself, and I don't get to do the best part of befriending this guy?!", but I knew when Kairi had totally made up her mind, she was as stubborn as a goat about it. I just nodded, trying to convince myself that perhaps it is the best thing to do.

"It's getting late, mom's going to be really worried." Kairi announced, flipping up her cell phone to check what time it was. "We should hurry and get home."

I nodded, as we both walked rapidly to the direction of our house. Olette trailed behind, talking about how embarrassing we were. She concluded with, "Naminé, you're so dumb! I can't believe you went out to like save that dude you didn't even see the face of! I mean, if he was all hot and what not, then it'll be like…cool! But he's probably some ugly guy looking girl! Besides, did you see what he was wearing? Who wears a polo with _checkered _sleeves?!"

I didn't hear a single word of what she said. It came in one ear, and went out the other. All I could think about was the boy. Was he was truly going to be okay? I kept looking back every few while to see if I could see him on the bench. Eventually, I just turned back around and looked at him until he was just a speck of red and black. And even then, I craned my neck to see him more.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I tried to forget about him, I really did. Like you already know by now, being dramatic just isn't my thing. But it seemed like I was going crazy when I thought about him. All I could think about the whole day was about this "Roxas" person, the whole black mob, the beating up. But especially "Roxas". He sounded so familiar, I just couldn't recall where.

I lazily laid on the warm water in my bathtub as I saw the foamy bubbles start to fade away. I tried to think about other important things, like the art contest that was coming up this Friday. The deadline was coming up soon, and I still hadn't even started drawing my picture yet. We were supposed to draw something that truly changed our lives, something so majestically fabulous that everyone would want to be us for having such a sacred memory. I thought about it and the more I thought about it, the more I kept thinking about the scene that had occurred a couple of hours ago. Nothing was more life-changing than that experience. Then again, it wasn't majestic nor fabulous at all.

I rolled around the bathtub, trying to lose myself in the warm water. After many numerous attempts, I finally had my mind cleared out. I almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for Kairi barging in right at that moment. I squealed as I tried to cover my barren self up as much as I could. Kairi glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"My god, Naminé. No one is interested in your anorexic body, give it a rest." Kairi informed, as she took a comb from the bathroom drawer and started to brush her hair.

"And guys are interested in _yours_?" I countered, although I already knew the answer to my question. Lots of guys were interested in her body, and although we had about the same kind of figure everyone went google-eyed on hers and uninterested on mine. _Especially_ Sora.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." she replied as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had a pretty bad complex- and as strange as this might sound, she was the most insecure yet conceited person I have ever met in my life. One minute she would ask me, "Why is hair so gross?!" and the next she would be "I love my hair color- it matches my eye color and my pale skin. Don't you wish you had hair like this?" It drove me insane.

"Hey….Kairi?" I asked, trying to change the subject. My voice started to grow a little shakily. Suddenly the steaming water seemed icy, as I realized what my true intentions were.

"What?" she inquired, still not taking her eyes off of the mirror.

"Do you…do you think he's really going to be okay?" I finally managed to ask. It had been bugging me for the past two hours since we came back home, and I needed someone else besides my mind to convince me that he was truly okay.

"He might not be." she straight-out responded. I widened my eyes, as my heart thumped faster than normal rate. "But…" she quickly added. "He seemed like a fighter. I'm pretty sure he'll make it."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked, my voice trembling and small.

"…Then we did our best. There's nothing we could do about it." she calmly said, as she put the brush back in the drawer and quickly glanced at herself in the mirror again. Then she turned to me, and finally said the words I was hoping for.

"You really seem bugged, and if you weren't so desperate sounding then I'd never let you do this…but…if you want, you could go back and see him if he's okay…"

I almost jumped out of the bathtub, before realizing I was completely naked.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I gushed, quickly rinsing myself off.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember to come back home in time and try not to get killed please." she replied. And then she looked at me in the eye and smiled.

"Remember, if mom asks…." she started.

"I'm going out for a quiet walk to get some inspiration, please stop asking me where I'm going. I'm old enough- I won't get raped, I won't get drunk, and I won't smoke or have sex until I'm fifty." we both said simultaneously, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

She left shortly after and all I could think about as I was drowning myself in Herbal Essence was if he was still there, and if he was okay. I held my hands tightly into a ball as I wished on every shooting star I had ever seen in my life to let him still be there and _alive_.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I ran until I could no longer breathe, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I was so obnoxious to see him, but mostly I was scared. I was scared he wasn't going to be there anymore…I was scared that he wasn't even alive. A bunch of thoughts ran through my head. I tried to convince myself that if he wasn't there, then that meant some sensible person noticed all the blood, called an ambulance, which helped him recover swiftly.

My sprinting slowed down as I came closer and closer to the bench that the scene had taken place. My whole body shivered from the winter's cruel icy wind. I had been in such a hurry to get out of the house, all I wore was a sweater. I didn't even bother to dry my hair. My breathing came to a stop as I turned the corner. I closed my eyes, the suspense killing me. As soon as I turned the corner, the bench would be in complete view and I would know whether he left or was still there.

I quickly prayed that he was still in the corner. As I turned, my eyes got out of control and they snapped open.

I couldn't see well in the dim night light and the poles were the only source of providing light, but I immediately recognized the dark figure that was hunched on edge of the bench.

He wasn't lying there bloody and battered up anymore. He was still bloody, but the blood dried out, and it looked more like a stain than a wound. However, I couldn't help but notice the dent in his forehead.

I was grateful he had enough strength left to stand and sit on the bench and indebted that he was still alive. I saw his shadow- he looked so peaceful and quiet. He was staring up at the dark, gray sky. I didn't know what my emotions were right then but I felt like we had some kind of connection. Somehow, he made me have some complicated feeling-- I was warm and bubbly inside. I felt so touched. I gathered up all my courage and went to go sit with him. I wanted to ask why his condition was like, why he was beaten up, if he was okay?

As I got closer and the moonlight shone across his messed up, yet somewhat handsome face, I saw something that completely changed my life forever. He was crying-- not big wet tears of pain from the beating he just gotten, but he looked like it was from betrayal, loneliness, and fright. Right then and there, I knew I fell unconditionally in love with him. Maybe not in love with him as a person, but him as in his _soul_. He had such a strong spirit and weak heart. I realized right then and there, not matter what, his soul was a fragile glass sculpture and I was willing to pick up the pieces and paste it back together if it ever fell.

I took a mental picture of that scene so I could see the spellbinding panoramic again every time I wanted to come back to it.

The night was dead silent and I heard his soft breathing, and I heard him make little whimpering sounds. I wanted to go right up to him and hug him. I wanted to melt his problems away, to make his everything alright. As much as it tore me apart to break the phantasmagoric scene, I decided to go up to him and befriend him. After all, I had the right, right? I _did_ save his life…

I approached him as silently as my delicate white feet would let me. Cautiously, I sat down as close yet as far as I could get to him. He noticed the extra weight, and the creaking of the wooden bench and looked up. It was then that I saw his pellucid ultramarine eyes-- those eyes cast me on a spell. I couldn't take my eyes off of his own, immediately I was in love with his eyes. Later, it wouldn't just be his eyes I was in love with, but his _everything_.

He looked at me for a few moments with his eyes wide open in shock, before he went back to staring at the hemal-dyed concrete cement sidewalk. I saw him wipe away the two columns of fresh tears he had just squeezed out. I shifted my feet back and forth awkwardly, not sure of how to start the conversation.

"Are…you okay?" I finally asked, after a long mental discussion about whether I should either say "Are you okay?" or "What the heck happened just now?" or "You have the sexiest pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life." Wait…scratch that last one.

It seemed like forever before he replied back. And the reply wasn't really a friendly one either.

"Get the hell away from me." he coldly said, icier than the winter's wind. So much for befriending him.

I just looked away and sighed out puffs of cloudy air.

"Shouldn't you be saying something along the lines of 'Thank you Naminé for saving my life?'" I asked him, before quickly placed my hands at my mouth. I just realized I gave my name away, something I was taught never to do for strangers.

I heard him spit out some remaining blood in his mouth, before he said in monotone "If you think that you helped me by letting me live, you're dead fucking wrong."

Oh…so he wanted to die beaten up, dead on the street. Wonderful.

"Don't curse…" I muttered, a little loudly. "I deserve at least some credit…and I came back to check on you…"

"Check on me or annoy the fuck out of me with your little moral-of-the-day lines?"

"Look," I started, a little aggravated. But I was interrupted by his rude, yet sexy velvety voice.

"No, you look. If you think that we're going to be friends from now on, you're dead wrong. I'm not even kidding. I would beat the shitting hell out of you right now- girl, guy, transgender- if my hand's weren't in such fucking pain."

"You're…so mean." I sing-songed, not bothered at all about what he said. "Guys like you are so predictable-- all cold and rotten on the outside yet deep and loving in the inside."

I heard him growl in annoyance-- we both knew I just read right through his cold words.

"So let me start over. Hey, my name is Naminé…what's yours?" I asked, although I already clearly memorized his name by heart.

"Art…freak…" I heard him mutter. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. He was into art too?

I kept playing around with the words "art freak", seeing what he was meant by those two simple yet hidden-meaning words.

That's when it hit me like a bullet- Roxas! Roxas was the kid in my old school, yes the school where everyone labeled me as the "blonde art freak". He probably exerted the "blonde" freak since he was one himself. No wonder that name triggered something in my mind! Roxas was part of the Omega-13, the biggest gangster group in our school- which is why those teens in black coats seemed so familiar. I always kept my distance around them, afraid of meddling around with such dangerous people. I knew Roxas since he seemed the most innocent and kind-hearted one amongst them all. I was shocked that Kairi hadn't remembered them as well. What seemed the most confusing to me was why his own group members were beating him to pulps. Curiosity sure did kill the cat…

I was just glad he knew who I was at that moment, however. Art freak or not! I suddenly felt special, maybe even proud.

"Yup! That's me." I replied happily. "And you're Roxas, part of the Omega-13...except I guess not really...any…more…" I said, my tone of voice getting softer and serious.

"Heh…so I guess people actually recognized me in that putrid group after all." he managed out, before his breathing started to quicken. I realized that talking was hard for him, since he just had his lungs crushed by the thorny boots of the Omegas.

"I recognized you as the cutest one, the little short stuff with rowdy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes…" I said absent mindedly, not even realizing what I said. He looked at me curiously, with confused eyes before he realized that I hadn't even known what I had just said. What I just said comprehended to my mind right then, and I gasped as I widened my eyes in horror.

"Oh my god! I am so stupid!" I said to myself, slapping my head with my hands. I felt my face redden as I turned my head to the right to see what his reaction was.

It was then that I saw it.

**His sweet and sour smile**.

I was awed. I was appealed. I was absolutely _blissful._

"You…you smiled!!" I squealed triumphantly in glee. "I made you smile!" I even did a victory dance, jumping up and down in the snow.

He must've not known he was smiling himself because as soon as I said those words, his smile quickly turned into a frown. I just kept smiling and hopping, when the slippery snow got the best of me.

"W--woah!" I yelled, falling smack into the wet snow on my behind.

I heard him make little noises snorting noises.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be--" I started, before I widened my eyes. He was laughing. He was laughing a full-hearted laugh. I couldn't control it, I just started laughing myself. So here we were- one crazy girl and one beaten up half to death boy laughing their heads off in the cold winter night, about something so…_trivial_.

Our laughing eventually ceased, and it became the awkward silence again. But it was him not me who broke it this time. He helped me up from the snow. I swear I was redder than Kairi's hair when I touched his pale, cold, yet comforting and weakened hands.

"Thanks…for earlier. And sorry for being such an ass before, I know you were just trying to help." he said, in a sweet tone of voice. I widened my eyes at his apology and blushed lightly.

"I'm…thank…welcome…" I sputtered out, nervously. Why was he making me so nervous?

I saw him twitch his eyes, as he stared blankly at the moon. He was debating on whether to say something more, or just stay silent. My eyes begged at him to tell me more.

"The…the Omega-13..." he started, not once looking away from the moon. "They…they beat me up because I'm leaving their groupie."

Relief washed over me. I was glad he was finally out of such an dangerous group, but scared that they might come back and taunt him over again.

"Why…did you decide to just leave them?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

"Because I got into a really good school…for talented kids." he replied, still not looking away from the dark night sky. "I was sick of tormenting other people-- doing cruel things. When I got into the school, I realized that this was the one chance for me to change my life around. I caused my parents so much pain, it was sickening. I was tired of my gangster life…"

"Wait…" I asked, anger rising over my body. "So they beat you up like _that_ just because you were moving schools?!"

"Well…and I wanted to stop being part of the Omega-13. It's like a commitment you have to make. Once you're part of it, you really can't get out…I knew the consequences but I chose to still be part of it. So it's my fault really; I do deserve it."

"Nobody deserves a punishment like that!" I sputtered. I was starting to get really mad-- how _dare _they? Betrayal? All he wanted to do was be a better person! And they beat him up like _that_? They ruined his unrealistically handsome face because he wanted to actually make use of his life?! If I saw them again, I swear, I was going to rip all of their hair out and stab each of their empty hearts with a dull knife over and over again.

Roxas just shrugged, as he looked over at the now-pissed off me. When I saw his bruised eye, my fists tightly formed a ball and my eyes started to glow red.

"You smell good." he announced randomly, probably in hopes of cooling down the dark aura I was giving off.

It sure worked. I smiled a goofy girl smile, my anger terminated by those three simple words.

"Thank…you…" I replied, thanking the heavens that I took a shower before I had ran off here.

It was complete silence after that, but it was a good silence. It wasn't a awkward silence, but a comforting silence. There was nothing but the starry sky, the moon, and the white snow enveloping our two bodies together in the night.

I wanted to say something really bad, to know more about him, but at the same time I wanted the silence to never break. I just stared up at the sky as well, glancing over at him once or twice a few whiles. I felt my eyelids getting heavier my the minute, and I even let out a yawn. Everything was so perfect…so comforting…

I didn't realize until next morning that I had fallen asleep on the bench with my head resting comfortingly on his shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around me.

* * *

**Author Note****: I WROTE THIS SO FAST! I'm so proud of myself…and I really, really hate to admit it but I love writing this story. Naminé is not really my person (in fact, I simply **_**despise**_** her) but this chapter was so easy to write. I had a lot of fun, and I thought it was somewhat…cute? Right? Lol. **

**I updated really fast (actually, the fastest I have ever updated in any of my stories- 3 days!), especially since there were some really nice reviews…and because this story was just simply entertaining to write. **

**Anyways, please review! You see, people reviewed and I updated fast. So review! If you have time to press that button "Story Alert" or "Favorite Story", you should have the time to write a simple review! **

**Yeah…so anyways, with much love, ****xheartsparklex****.**

**Oh yeah, I finally added the é's on Naminé's name. Whoot! **

* * *

**_Replies_****: **

**Nierx****:** Yay! I'm glad I brought your attention; hopefully you liked this chapter! You were the first one to review, so this chapter was for thou especially xD!

**Kit-Kat Wafer****: **I totally get what you're saying. I hate Naminé and Sora coupling…ew. I even feel bad writing them together(even with the "and" separating those two names). I especially hate those love triangles between Naminé, Sora, and Roxas. Like ew. Even IF Naminé gets together with Roxas in the end, it's just gross. In fact, I don't read Roxiné stories because usually Sora is involved with that twisted sick love triangle, and please. Sora _DOES NOT LOVE NAMINE NOR WILL FIGHT FOR HER_. DIE! Lol…But here I am, babbling nonsense. I personally like Roxette better than Roxiné, but don't worry. This story is much better than 200 Pounds of Beauty…I like it a lot better anyways lol. Roxas might die…who knows? LOL. I'm not spoiling anything But all in all, thanks for reviewing.

**P.S**.: Where you expecting me to write a Roxiné story? It kind of sounded like you were watching me from afar by the way you were like "Finally! You're writing a RoxNami story!"…or maybe it's just me…

By the way, I _love_ Kit-Kats.

**Dark Smile****: **I updated; so now it's your turn to review! LOL. But yeah, I'm glad I interested you as well (smiles)!

**Hikari inai kasumi****: **Yay! I'm glad you thought so. I will definitely continue writing, so you continue reviewing! Muah!

**Crystalnami****: **Words can not explain how much I love you. You review so many of my stories, you write amazing stories, and I just think you are lovely all in all. I really do.


	3. His harmonic voice

**Note: You guys better like this chapter because I spent six hours on it!! You guys gave me such nice reviews, I felt uber special xD I update fast, don't I? By the way: THREE MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY! Whoop. Happy 15th birthday xheartsparklex!! xD Ahahaha. Lame. I'm telling myself happy birthday...wow. **

**Spoiler: Uhm...the little notes of Roxas that Naminé puts on the beginning of every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT SQUARE-ENIX! Stop it! Shaaa. LOL. If I was, there would probably be more Namixas scenes or Roxette scenes. Shruggs. Just so I could pick which coupling is better more easily.**

* * *

Second Chapter- _His harmonic voice_

* * *

His voice was like no other; guys would kill to have such a seducing sexy voice, girls would die to hear it over and over again. Every time I heard his velvety voice, I thought my heart was going to melt like a Hershey's bar stuffed inside the pocket of a boy's pants in a hot summer day.

Okay, so bad analogy there but I think you get the point. Besides, I was never really good in English anyways. Art was more my thing, remember?

His voice was unique, one-of-a-kind. I would both kill and die to hear his voice call out my name one more time. I would do anything to hear **his harmonic voice **once again…his voice seems nothing but a distant, washed up memory now. Everyday I'm afraid of waking up and realizing that I totally forgot how he sounded like; sleeping was a nightmare to me. I'm scared that one day his voice wasn't going to be with me anymore. His voice was constantly with me 24/7 in my life but now it's vague. However, I could never, ever forget that it was unrealistically addicting or what kind of effect it had on me or my feelings.

Don't even get me started on his singing. His singing was so angelic I thought it was an angel that had come down straight from heaven singing. When I found out it was him, at first I was shocked to the point my mouth wouldn't close…but then it was then I realized that he was truly an amazing person. It made me love him _that_ much more.

God, I miss him so much. I want to see you again Roxas. I want to see you, I want to feel you, I want to _hear_ you. I want to hear you singing that song to me one more time…cast a spell on me one more time.

Break all the rules of the afterlife and come and visit me.

Make me smile _one more time._

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I woke up acutely cold from the winter's winds. Everything around me looked hazy as my eyes lazily opened. Blinking a few times to clear the mist of my eyes, I looked around me. There was weight on my shoulder-- someone had their hands on my…

I gasped when I realized it was _his_ shoulder. _He had his shoulder wrapped around me! _Suddenly, the chilly winter night didn't seem so cold after all. I blushed a very red color when I noticed how close to each other we were...how close our lips were. I could hear his soft breathing; he was sleeping so peacefully. His face against the glimmering moonlight shining upon his beaten up, handsome face was breathtaking. I wanted to outline his perfectly carved jaw line and his cherry red lips with my fingers…

It was then that I realized this was it-- this was my majestic and fabulous scene…_he_ was it!

I smiled inwardly to myself; as I melted again in his warm shoulders. I was glad that I finally gained enough inspiration to draw an actual worthy picture for such a big annual competition. I didn't think of how the whole day had passed and it was morning. I didn't even think about how much my mom or Kairi was going to kill me. All I wanted and could think about was the picture, the beautiful scenery, and Roxas.

Especially the last one.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I woke up again, but this time I was alone on the bench. When did I fall asleep again? I forced myself to get up from the bench, when something dropped. I stared at it curiously, and widened my eyes when I recognized what it was. Someone had wrapped a red clothing around me-- a bloody red shirt. I held on tightly to the dirty piece of rag- which at that moment was the most valuable thing in my life- and hopelessly looked all around me.

"R…Roxas?" I hoarsely whispered, my voice shaking in fright. I could only hear the echo of my voice reply back to me. Where the heck did he go, _shirtless_? I clung on tightly to the tainted white polo shirt with checkered sleeves. I acquired that this might be the only thing I have left of him, besides the scenes that were playing over and over like a broken radio in my head.

I slowly got up, staying on the bench waiting hopelessly for someone who probably already left wasn't going to change anything. I sighed in the windy cold air, thinking about how much it sucked that just when something seemed to be going right for once, it just disappeared.

"Will we ever meet again, Roxas?" I asked the wintery night sky.

I never would've thought that the answer to my question was going to come that same exact week.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

Thankfully when I got home, mom was sleeping peacefully. She didn't notice that I wasn't home all night-- see how much she cares? Kairi, however, immediately caught me like a hawk and bombarded me with questions.

"Where were you last night?" she immediately asked, sooner than I could even go to my room for safety. I was still at the doorsteps when she had noticed me sneaking in.

"N…no where…just in the park. It was peaceful, you know, the moon shining out brightly…I just fell asleep." I shrugged. "No big deal."

Kairi rolled her eyes, her arms never leaving her side.

"You seriously expect me to believe that everything is OK when you were staying up all night with a guy?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"I was not with a guy! I was all alone!" I argued, my hands on my hips as well. Okay, so I wasn't the best actress, but I learned a lot of tips from Kairi. Rule number one- always look at someone directly in the eye for less suspicion. My eyes glared into her deep blue ones, indirectly challenging her.

"M…hm…" Kairi murmured, before pointing at the object I was holding. "And I suppose that you just happened to find that piece of clothing we saw the boy being beat up just yesterday afternoon wearing on some nearby bench, right?

My hands turned colder and sweatier than they already were, as I clutched on tightly to the clothing. Boy, she was good.

"R…right!" I lied, hoping that it wasn't too late to change my lie. "Whatever, I have to go change and I'm really tired…can you just let this one slide?"

"Yeah, so something like the incident eight years ago would occur again?" she asked, her stern eyes still blaring at me.

I froze right on the spot, my eyes suddenly dulling, my breaths suddenly starting to slow down. My head strained as I pushed away the horrible memories flooding in, trying to break the concrete wall I had built inside my head.

"Never…ever talk about what happened eight years ago." I hissed, my voice suddenly growing colder and weaker. "This has nothing, NOTHING to do with what happened then…helping someone has nothing to do with that _accident_…that person needed some help, okay? That's it. That's all I was doing." I clutched my hands into a big fist, as I tried to stop a few unwilling tears that were dropping down.

"Yeah, just like you were trying to help that stranger? That stranger who indirectly killed not only dad, but critically harmed you as well?" she asked, before she finally walked away.

She walked away too late; by then, I was crying furiously…the memories started rushing in my mind and not even the soft clothing I was holding onto was able to wipe away all the tears of pain, regret, and hurt I was dropping down at that moment.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I couldn't sleep after that whole scene with Kairi, so I stayed up all night just working on the picture of Roxas. It took me three hours to just draw the background-- the snow, the bench, and of course the glimmering moon. I was deciding whether to have Roxas' back turned completely on the picture or his profile sideways looking into the moon, when my mom called me downstairs to get ready for school. I stared at the clock that hung on the top of my desk, and was quite surprised to find that it was already time to go to school. I carefully put the hard-worked on sketch to a shelf near my desk and went to get ready for school.

I packed all my school supplies-- which consisted mostly of sketchbooks. After all, my school was a lot different than other regular schools. Half of the six hours were spent on doing the subject we were talented on-- art for me, acting for Kairi, singing for Olette, etc..-- and the other six were spent on other little things like Social Studies, Math, English, whatever. We had gym every Friday, which was the only time where everyone from different divisions got together as a whole(besides lunch). All our classes were divided on our talents, except gym. I absolutely hated gym though, for three simple reasons. 1) I couldn't do sports for my life, 2) It's the only class where Sora and Kairi were together(once again, besides lunch) so they're all _over_ each other, and 3) I hated our crappy red and green gym uniforms. Christmas colors, much?

I sighed as I dug around the room for my green iPod. Note to self: clean up room every once in a while. I finally dug it out from under my bed- I probably slept while listening to it during the night- and shoved it into my book bag. I quickly put on a white Holister t-shirt, a thick orange sweater, and some random skinny jeans that were messily thrown on the floor. I slung my book bag over my shoulders and went down to the kitchen.

"Where's Kairi?" I asked my mom, quickly gulping down my orange juice and toast. What she said to me last night wasn't the nicest thing, but in a way she was right…and she was just looking out for me, right?

"She already left fifteen minutes ago with Sora."

"Oh…" I replied, suddenly feeling lame. I grabbed my book bag as I scarfed down the buttery toast. I hadn't eaten anything for the last twenty hours and my empty stomach was killing me. "I'm going now mom, bye!" I made out from my bread-filled mouth and ran to the door.

"What's up with all the rush?" I heard my mom mutter, as she went back to reading her newspaper while sipping her disgusting black coffee. I ignored her and drowned myself from the music playing on my iPod- Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Boy, did I love that song.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

"Hello class!!" my annoyingly young and obnoxious blonde teacher greeted us. She was always a smiley happy-go-lucky person, but today she seemed even brighter than her normal self. "How is everyone doing?" she asked us. All she got back were bored single-words, or just nothing at all. She noticed the bored stares from our class, but her smile remained.

"Oh…you guys look super bored right now, but you guys will be jumping in excitement when you hear this: a new transfer student is coming today!! In fact, he's waiting just outside the room right now!"

Some girls in the back of me started to get excited and started gossiping about how hot he was, and how lucky they were that he was in the art division. I paid it no attention. Nobody was as hot as Roxas…woah! The pencil on my hand almost toppled out as I thought about what I just said. Maybe…just maybe _Roxas_ was the new transfer student? After all, didn't he talk about how he was transferring to a new school? A _talented_ school at that! I started to get excited about the possibilities of it all. Possibly we could get closer like this? I don't know why I cared about him so much, but I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I begged the heavens that he was the new transfer student.

"But first…" I heard my teacher abruptly say, interrupting my chain of thoughts. "We need to assign him a 'big sib'. You know, big siblings? To help him around the school and everything; he is new! He should feel right at home…" Rikku looked around the room, and I stood out as much as I can. I even let out a cough or two.

_Please call on me, please call on me, please call on me… _

"Naminé!" she happily said, as I tried hard not to smile. "You'll be his big sib! After all, you're the best art student in this class, if not school!"

I let out an inner excited squeal…finally! Being a freak had paid off!

Rikku noticed that I was beginning to grow a bright red. "Naminé, are you okay?" she asked, worried that my usually pale face had color splashed on it.

"Y…yeah!" I replied back, smiling. "I would love to be a big sib!"

"Great!" she smiled back, walking to the door of the big glass art room. Our art room is like a big glass ball-- it's enormous and the walls are glass so we could see wonderful views from every corner. Our room has a round shape, kind of like a doughnut. It's my favorite room in the whole school. "Class…please welcome…"

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I knew it was too good to be true. I just knew it. There was no way that Naminé the miserable was going to have anything going right for her in her life. It was just who I am- that luckless, miserable, geeky girl who will in seventy years die alone with forty cats.

Who came in the door was not the blonde-haired blue-eyed gorgeous hunk I had fallen head over heels on, but rather a silver-haired teenager with an extremely toned body. His aqua eyes pierced through the classroom, as he smiled a cocky grin at the girls who were squealing over him. I just rolled my eyes and went back to drawing some random doodles.

"Class, please welcome Riku!" Rikku smiled, as she put her artificially long finger nails on his shoulder. "Isn't that cute? We have the same name! I just know we're going to get along just fine!" she perkily said.

"Yeah…whatever." he replied, brushing away his long bangs with his long, strong hands. His cockiness only made the girls go even wilder.

"_He's so cute!" _I heard one of the girls whisper.

"_Omg, he is so mine!" _I heard another.

"_Naminé, that lucky bitch! I want to be his big sib!" _

That's when it just hit me- I was that stupid, jerkish, cocky faced boy's big sib! I so did not want to spend my time with _him_. First impression he gave on me was not great- and usually my first impressions were right. I sighed as I sunk in low into my seat.

"Naminé? Naminé where are you? Raise your hand to show Riku that you're his big sib!" Rikku called out. I slowly raised my hand. "She's very excited to be your big sib!" I heard her whisper loudly to Riku. I was ready to mentally slap myself in the head.

"Oh really?" I heard him whisper back, raising a eyebrow while looking at me straight in the eye. I saw him smirk a little, as he came to sit in the empty seat next to my seat.

"First off--" I heard him mutter to me, as he sat down. "just because you're my 'big sib' it doesn't mean we're going to be friends and we have some special bond or something. Second, I already have my eyes set on this gorgeous red head I just passed by this morning so the chances of me and you together? Nada. Thirdly, you don't look anything like a 'big' sib- you actually look a lot younger than me- so I'm not going to like…respect you or something, yeah? So we cool? Rules set, rules followed?"

God, _take me now_.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

"And this is the cafeteria where we eat lunch, okay? So right now I'm going to go eat so I'll talk to you later!" I hastily taught him, as I rushed to my regular table consisting of Selphie, Olette, Kairi, Sora, Pence, and Hayner.

"Wait!" I heard his deep voice order me, as I felt his hands grip onto mine. I rolled my eyes at him, freaking drama king. Couldn't he do anything by himself?

"What?" I asked him in annoyance, trying to free my wrists from his tight grip.

"I don't have any place to sit…" he started. He then stared at the group of girls flashing flirty smiles at him, and groaned. "And the choices I have are very limited…can I sit with you? Please?" I heard him beg. Woah, talk about desperate!

"Ugh. What did you say to me this morning again? Oh yeah. Rule number one; just because I'm your 'big sib', it doesn't mean that we have some special bond or anything. So you're just like a stranger to me…why should I let you come sit at my--" I started, before I felt him shaking me in the shoulders. He had a blank look on his face, as he stared at people in back of me.

"It's…it's her! That's who I'm talking about! She's right in back of you!" he excitedly said, shaking my shoulders even more harder.

"Argh! Stop shaking me!" I asked him, before looking in back of me. "What are you talking about?"

"That's the red head that I was talking about earlier, you know! The really sexy one!" he said, pointing at the only red head in the whole damned school.

"Ugh…of course. Typical." I said, rolling my eyes at him. Who wasn't in love with Kairi in this damned school? Oh I know! Trick question: no one!

"What?" he snapped back at me. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! It's just that _everyone_ likes her! And nobody gives a damned shoot about stupid me!" I replied, a little angrily.

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku said, losing complete attention to my little girly bitching session. His love stricken face suddenly turned into a sour one, like he had swallowed a lemon. "Ew, who's that ugly guy who's all over her?" I whipped around once more and rolled my eyes once again.

"Sora…that's the other part I forgot to mention. He's her boyfriend; another reason why you have no chance with her what-so-ever."

"What do you mean 'another reason you have no chance with her'?! I have plenty chances with her! If only she knew me, she'd dump him in a mili-second and go for me! He's pretty ugly and short anyways." he concluded, his tone of voice suddenly a little fierce.

"He's not ugly!" I argued back. "You're ugly! Besides, he's talent is so much hotter than yours anyways. He break dances; something you'll never be able to do so well. He's really amazing at dancing, like uberly good! That's how he got Kairi-that's her name by the way- to fall in love with him; he made like a whole dance just for her…they've been going out for two years now Riku, I don't think she's going to dump him for…_you_. You're just some buffy silver-haired person who draws…like that is so attractive."

What I said was pretty mean, but he seemed to take it surprisingly amusing.

"Wow! You mean person." he laughed. "But hey, at least you're truthful…you're quite unique. I think I'll give you the position of being my best friend!…for the time being, anyways. You could help me get together with Kairi, since you're a stalker who seem to know too much about her and her fugly boyfriend…"

"I am not a stalker! I just know all these things because I'm her twin and she tells me everything!" I replied angrily. He was wasting my lunch period over trivial things…

I saw Riku's eyes widen from the corner of my eyes, as he examined me up and down.

"You're…you're her twin?!" he said in both surprise and excitement. "You guys look nothing alike!"

I nodded my head. Numerous times people have told me that; it was getting pretty lame.

"But that's just great!" he continued, not even letting me reply back. "That just makes everything a lot more easier! Right? Righhhhttt?" he asked excitedly.

I sighed a heavy sigh. When will they ever learn?

"Whatever. I'm not helping you hook up with her at all and I'm DEFINITELY not your 'best friend' so you could suck all the bull crap up…" I informed him. I saw him let out a small pout, I kind of felt bad for the kid, being rejected without even asking. I couldn't help but let the words, "But you're welcome to sit in my lunch table if you want…" roll out of my tongue.

I would've never guessed that a guy so obsessed with my sister like that was going to develop such strong feelings for me, strengthening the imaginary glass barrier that separated me and Roxas from being together. And if I could, I would go back into time and change myself from being his "big sib". Just to prevent another unnecessary heartbreak.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

Two days passed since then and nothing really interesting that I could think of right now happened during those days. I worked hard on my drawing of Roxas- which was ninety percent done. The deadline was tomorrow, so I had limited amounts of time to complete it. Olette kept talking about how hot Riku was and how she was supposed to be a "big sib" too for this new guy at her singing division but because of some car accident, he was going to come Friday. She kept begging the world that he(the person who she would be big-sib-bing) would be as hot as Riku, which only resulting in me and Kairi rolling our eyes at her even more. Kairi eventually forgave me for the whole midnight incident, and I forgave her for that whole dad incident…Sora and Riku started to hate each other- give applause to Riku who in two days already made enemies- and they always glared at each other during the halls. Like I said, nothing interesting was happening with any of us. It wasn't until Friday, the next day, where everything was starting to happen and to my surprise, I found a pleasant, surprising turn of events.

I looked down at my diamond incrusted watch, fifteen more minutes till it was time to gym. I wanted the period to never end; I was fully absorbed into finishing the picture of Roxas. I stared intensely at the picture-- something was missing. Sure, the shading was perfect and Roxas looked amazingly realistic…but something was off. No matter how much of the white space I covered, the picture looked incomplete. I started hard at it for a while, before I got startled by Riku and his obnoxious loud voice.

"Naminé!" he called my name out of nowhere. I jumped about ten feet high. My goodness graciousness, hasn't his mother taught him something called PRIVACY? "Look at my picture!!" he said proudly, before thrusting his sketchbook in front of my face. I took his from his hand annoyed, and looked at it.

My eyes grew big when I saw his picture. As much as I hated to admit it, his picture was absolutely amazing. It was a picture of whom I guessed was Kairi? It looked vaguely like her…she was leaning towards a pond with a flower in her hair, fairy wings sprouting from behind, looking at her reflection. However, it wasn't how gorgeous the Kairi was drawn in the picture that amazed me. It was the reflection that was looking back at her. It wasn't Kairi, but rather it was me! The more I looked at it, the more touched I was. Someone drew _me_? In their _inspiration_ picture? And not only that, I had an halo above my head and angel wings protruding out my back. Kairi was a mere fairy; I was an _angel_!

He looked at my face, starving for a pleased one, and a pleased one he got! A very pleased one! I smiled broadly at the picture, as I held on to the picture tightly.

"Riku! It's amazing! I love it! You're definitely going to win!!" I happily told him, carefully hugging the picture. I didn't want to ruin such an awesome picture.

He beamed at me, as he blushed and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Haha…Thanks…I worked all night on it!" he said, before pointing out the deep bags under his eyes. "Do you think Kairi will like it?"

"She'll love it! I mean, I'm someone who hates a lot of things- yes, I'm a cynical person, stop laughing at me- but I think this picture is like freaking adorable!!"

"Awesome!" he smiled, as he held out his hand for the picture back. "If all goes well, then I shall give this picture to you!"

"You don't give up, do you?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing in a disapproving manner. But before he could answer back, the bell rang marking that it was time for gym. I groaned as I packed all my art supplies.

"Finally! A class with Kairi…" I heard him mummer to himself, before he left.

"Finally! A class _without_ Riku…" I muttered myself, before slugging my book bag over my tiny shoulders.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

As soon as we got to the sweaty gym, I knew automatically it was not going to be a fun day. Kairi came up to me immediately, red eyed asking me if she looked too slutty. I looked at her up and down…her gym shirt was tied up to her bellybutton, her shorts were up as high as they possibly could be, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had a little too much mascara and eyeliner on for my liking, and her sparkly black sneakers just made it all the worse.

"Kind…of?" I answered, not sure if that was the answer she was looking for. She trembled a little, before putting her hands on her face and crying loudly,

"I'm a slut!! Naminé, you have a slut for your twin! I'm so sorry!"

I looked at her curiously, before raising my eyebrow at a guilty looking Sora. What did he tell her _this_ time? Shouldn't he have known any better for being with her for two years that her clothing style wasn't ever going to change? I shook my head, as I passed right through them. It was pretty routine-- Sora would come over begging her for forgiveness, Kairi would play around a little and tell him get away from "the slut", he would tickle her or whatever made her laugh, she would say "Okay! Fine!", they would kiss, and everything would be fine again. I diverted my attention at Olette, who was coming towards me in triumph.

"Naminé!! Guess what!! Guess!" she asked, shaking her hands in excitement.

I rubbed my temples for comfort…it was too early in the morning for her latest gossip, obsession, boy love, _whatever_ the case was.

"What…?" I asked, not interested at all.

"The guy!! The guy came! You know, I'm his 'big sib'? He's…very injured…I could tell, but he's so cute! Like, I think I'm in love with him already!" she smiled, putting her hands on her chest for more drama. "The way he sings, his body, his cerulean eyes! I want to help his injured body as much as I could!" she sighed in happiness. "I love him!" Love or lust?

I ignored her little babble about him, as I squinted to observe the little Sora and Kairi scene at the corner of my eye. Yup, I was accurate once again! She was laughing as he put his hands on her hips and stooped his neck down to nuzzle his chocolate brown locks on her neck. I laughed as I saw a pissed off looking Riku in a corner of somewhere. Olette looked at me strangely, ready to say something rhetorical when she was interrupted by our teacher.

"Okay kids!!" I heard our energetic raven haired gym teacher call us to gather around. "We're playing basketball today! Today we're only going to practice passing balls back and forth to each other. Everyone find a partner-- and of course the big sibs have to be partners with their younger sibs! Hahaha!" A few people groaned, including myself, as I scrambled around the huge gymnasium to search for the silver haired teenager. I found him glaring at Sora and Kairi, and dragged him along.

"Stop being a baby!" I laughed at his constipated looking face, and took him to the middle of the gym to grab the basketballs. We stood at opposite sides, and started to pass the orange ball back and forth to each other.

"Argh! I can't stand him! The stupid midget!" I heard him complaining. My god, I'm the girl and he complains to me about his love life ten times more than I do. "All he does is brag about his dancing, and when he's not, he's all _over_ her! I can't even find a moment to talk to her because he's always with her! Talk about _annoying faggot_!" I shrugged as I sent the ball back to him. I looked over at Olette, curious to see this who this hottie she was big-sibbing over. I craned my neck over.

_Hayner_?

I looked at Hayner curiously; Hayner was part of the musical industry- he played the guitar-, yes. He was also blonde…but he was neither new, beaten up, nor whom Olette was in love with. He told her three months ago he had a huge crush on her, but she rejected him on the spot…talk about cruel. Olette caught my curious eyes, looked at Hayner, and then shook her hands.

"No, Naminé!" she yelled to me from the other side of the gym. "Hayner isn't my the person I'm sibbing! The hottie I'm sibbing is upstairs; he's excused from gym because his injuries from the car accident, or whatever it was, were pretty crucial. It's amazing he even came to school with all those scars though! Talk about sexy fighter!" she smiled, raising her fists up high. Poor Hayner looked absolutely miserable.

"Oh…" I mouthed back quietly. I threw the ball back and Riku. I was totally intrigued to see who she was big sibbing.

"That's it! This is the final straw!" I heard Riku angrily whisper, as he took the basketball, held it above his head, and threw it right at Sora.

"No! Bad id--" I started to yell at him, before realizing it was too late. Sora, with his expertise break dancing skills, easily dodged the ball and it hit Olette-- who was in back of Sora to get a drink of water at the water fountain at that moment-- smack in the face. She flew onto the floor, her face completely red from the ball and wet from the water fountain. She wailed as she held onto her face, putting her hands on her face in hopes that it would hurt less if she did. Riku looked mortified, as the whole gym class shot him dirty looks.

"Move out, move out!" our gym teacher, Tifa, yelled as she pushed us away. "Naminé, would you take Olette to the nurse? I would make Riku go with her since he was the one who did this to her"-- she paused to shoot him a death glare, "but he's a noob so he probably doesn't have any idea where the nurse is."

I nodded my head, as I took Olette by her arms and helped her walk up the stairs.

"Someone's been pmsing lately!" I heard Sora singsong to Kairi, as I walked up our crystal glass stairs with a moaning Olette by my side.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I stared at the painting that were posted up on the side of the walls near the nurse. I was waiting outside for Olette to feel better. I took in great detail of all the interior decorations of this side of our school building. The nurse was located at the music division of our building-- a division I wasn't familiar at all with. The only part of our huge school I memorized by heart was the art side. I carefully outlined the smooth marble walls of our building with my pale fingers…maybe something here would make me realize what was missing in my picture.

It was then when I heard it.

A **harmonic voice **seeping through the room of one door. The melody was strangely familiar, as was the voice.

"_I don't want another pretty face… _

_I don't just anyone to hold… _

_I don't want my love to go to waste… _

_I want __you and your beautiful soul__…" _

I widened my eyes. This was my song! He sounded just like Jesse McCartney…his voice was sweet yet manly…

I was totally hypnotized…totally forgetting about Olette, I walked towards where I heard the sexy, addicting voice.

_Room 289. _I leaned over the door of the room, wanting to hear his voice louder and clearer. I had no idea the door was slightly open, and as I leaned over to hear his voice louder I tripped over the door and fell right into the room. I found myself staring at two very familiar pair of bright crystal blue eyes, staring right back at me. I widened my eyes, as my face turned bright red. No way…no darn freaking way!

"R…Roxas?!" I sputtered both out of excitement and happiness. I couldn't believe it…was it really him? I looked at him up and down, yup! I could recognize his spiky, adorable chicken-hair anywhere! I smiled at him in happiness.

He chuckled, as he took off the headphones he was wearing at that time. He held out his strong arms to help me up…again. Deja-vu, much?

"Yeah, it's me. Funny finding you here, huh? What are you doing here anyways?" he asked, turning off his mp3 player.

"I…I go to this school! What about you? What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked the obvious.

"I'm the new transfer boy at the music division!" he laughed, sticking his tongue out. "So you should be nice to me!"

"Mhm! After you cursed me out that day, right?" I teased, sticking my tongue out back at him.

He turned bright red. "I…I already apologized for that!" he defended. "Besides, you should be thanking me! I warmed you up for the night!"

It was my turn to turn red. "Oh…oh yeah…do you…want your shirt back?" I asked, realizing that I still had his polo shirt.

"Nah, you could just throw it out. It's all stained and gross anyways…" he replied, waving his hands back and forth with a nasty expression on his face.

"Oh…well okay…" I replied, suddenly feeling quite stupid. It took me two days to wash off all the stains, dry it, and make it presentable so in some odd way if we would ever met again, I could return it back to him…I stumbled my hands together nervously, as I informed him, "You look so much greater than before…"

"Thanks to you!" he grinned. "And you look even prettier in the daytime!" he complimented, making my face grow a darker, redder than blood color.

"T…thanks…" I nodded. I looked at the headphones on the table in front of him and I warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me started to expand. "You're a great singer by the way…you sound exactly like Jesse…and for the record, I love that song."

"Y…you heard me singing?!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Yeah…so? You sounded great!" I reassured him, smiling brightly.

"Ugh…no I didn't…I sounded horrible…everyone's giving me these gushy songs by Jesse McCartney because I supposedly sound like him, but I don't really like his songs…besides, it feels like something is missing when I'm singing. Ever had that feeling, that feeling of missing something? But you just can't think of what?"

"Yes!" I answered, a little too immediately. But I couldn't help it! He was just like me; I couldn't place what was wrong with my picture either.

"Yeah!" he agreed passionately, before we started to burst out laughing. We sounded like a bunch of idiots. "Hm…" he started, putting his hands on his chin to show that he was in deep thinking. He looked adorable in that position. "Maybe…maybe you're what's missing!" he concluded.

"M…me?" I asked curiously, looking at him like he was insane.

"Yeah you! Come here, sing along with me." he asked, as he gave me the left ear of his earphones.

"N…no!" I refused, giving his earphone back to him. "I can't sing for my life! My only talent is drawing…I'll be so off key!"

"It's fine!" he replied, as he gently placed the earphone into my ear. I groaned, as I saw him looking for the song on his player. He finally found the song, and played it on.

"_I don't want another pretty face_…" he sang. I stood as quiet as a mouse, before he started to nudge me to sing along.

"Ugh…Roxas…" I groaned, before finally deciding to sing along with him.

"_I don't want another pretty face…I don't want just anyone to hold…I don't want my love to go to waste…I want you and your beautiful soul…_"we sang together.

Hey! I wasn't that bad after all…well I was, but his extremely well voice made up for it. Our voices mixing together actually made the song sound more toned and even harmonic!

"You see, you sing perfectly fine!" he laughed, as I brightly nodded back. "I was right! You were the thing missing in my music!"

I blushed in happiness. Everything was like a dream come true…Roxas being the new transfer student, Roxas being in the school, Roxas saying I was the missing piece in his life! Well, not his _life_…but his singing… which was like his life, right?

And that's when it hit me.

It was me; _I was the thing that was missing in my picture of Roxas in the moonlight_.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was that chapter? Cringes. Hopefully it was as good as the last one? This one was kind of rushed, so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes or typos...keep in mind that I'm writing this at like 12:00 a.m.! If there are errors/mistakes, please point it out for me(I know I could always count on TenebriousScintillescence for this! xD)****! Also keep in mind I have to take my stupid PSAT tomorrow; although it doesn't count for me...but still. I should be studying like mad for it right now...argh. Stupid story...**

**Anyways, I know there wasn't a lot of RoxNam scenes in this chapter, but there will be a lot of it in the next chapter...hopefully. LOL. Keep in mind about the "accident", because that comes to haunt Nami a lot in the future, and the picture! The picture is quite significant. (No, not Riku's picture...) **

**So yeah...that's about it. Review! Reviews are the best thing you could ever actually give me! So please review! It's actually proven that I update a lot faster if there are a lot of reviews (smiles). Besides, it's the least you can do for my upcoming birthday! **

_Special thanks to_:

**Hikari inai kasumi, Kit-Kat-Wafer, crystalnami, xXOcean-BabeXx, KuroNekoChan07, RoxasloverO3o, Arisa Aihara, and TenebriousScintillescence! **

You guys rock more than life! Okay life sucks...bad example there...but whatever! You guys rock my socks!

* * *


	4. His heartbreaks

**Note****: Sorry for late update!!! You guys have to realize that I'm working at like seven stories at a time, and I need to update each of them on a regular basis. Sigh. Biggest mistake of my life(starting seven long stories at one time). **

**And not to mention every time I try to work on a fanfic, I get interrupted by an e-mail!!! Haha. It's like I love to reply to e-mails, so I zap up all the two hours I use for writing for the fanfic into two hours for replying to e-mails. I know, I know. You guys have the right to shoot me…**

**BUT HAPPY THANKSIGIVING! Be thankful to your parents, your siblings, your friends, BUT MOSTLY ME!!! Hahaha. Jp. (Sorta).**

**Spoiler****: You will not like Olette. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KH! Although…they did dedicate it to all fans, and I am the number one KH fan…hahaha. **

**I don't own "Cry" by Mandy Moore either. **

**Oh, and I like Britney Spears songs so when I talk about her songs, it's not like to be insulting or anything. LOL. **

**

* * *

**

_Special thanks to Iaveina, crystalnami, Kagetsubasa, Tangerine342, Raye1084, RoxasloverO3o, Kit-Kat-Wafer, TenebriousScintillescence, and YOUR GIBBEST FAN!!!_

You guys like honestly **rawk **my **sawks** and made this chapter possible.

* * *

Third Chapter- _His heartbreaks_

* * *

Heartbreaks. We all have to deal with it at least in one point of our lives. Whether it be big or small, important or trivial, heartbreaks…they hurt. They hurt _a lot_. I seriously did not know what a "heartbreak" was until high school. In fact, I barely knew anything in high school. It bothers me till today to think how naïve and obnoxious I was back then. I often stumble upon my unforgettable high school days and wonder numerous times- more than how many stars that are in the milky way- how things would've been different if I wasn't so stupid, if I actually thought before I spoke.

But the past is the past, and we could do nothing more about it now but to leave it behind and embrace our growing future.

I wish I could just delineate everything simply, but that just wouldn't do for a story like this. My goal was to show everyone around the world what true love is- the real huge hiatus between love and lust; and it's exactly what I'm going to do.

This heartbreak I have had to hold together with a thin line of nonexistent thread is actually something not caused by the person I held so dearly, but rather someone's actions. True, the actions by the third person led to my dearly beloved starting to fall deep- or so I thought- for her, but what hurt the most was that I was supposed to get that love. If she truly deserved his admiration, then that would've been fine. But she stole that something I made and pretended as though she had made it, making him lather her in compliments and lace her with love.

I know, everyone must be confused right now. But lo and behold as you finish reading this chapter of my life, everything will start to get clear. If you care enough to fully read the chapter, and then come back to read this little prequel again, you will see everything I said makes perfect sense. Why the love should've been showered to me, what kind of action led to a horrible break of my heart, why…

Why **his heartbreaks **hurt so much.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I looked at my complete inspiration picture in absolute joy, pride swelling from my chest. I never did give myself credit for a lot of things I did, but this was something I knew I had the right to be prideful about. Not only had I finished the wonderful sketching in time it was due, I even made up a little quote poem thing on the upper right hand corner of the picture.

"The minute I saw those tears in your ultra blue marine eyes gleaming from the moon in the dark gray sky, I was changed.  
I wanted to hold you, I wanted to know you, but most of all I wanted to make your everything alright.  
Thank you for being so strong, it truly inspired me."

Yeah, I wasn't much of a poet; but those gushy romance lines just now were pretty darn good, you have to admit. I couldn't stop staring and smiling down at the picture. Every time I saw the sketch, a wave of sweet nostalgia passed by me. The memories from that night were permanently carved into my head, and it made me happy to think that there were more to come. Riku noticed my beaming face, and came towards me with a curious expression plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked him in annoyance, as he kept staring at my picture without saying a word. A compliment would've been nice…

"Isn't that…isn't that you?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow, debating in his peanut sized brain whether the pale skinny girl in my picture that looked vaguely like me was really me or some random blonde girl.

"Does it look like me?" I wondered, looking at his confused face.

"Yeah, that skinny body, that hair, and that dress…" he concluded, pointing out each of the characteristics that was made me who I was one by one. "But who's that boy? He looks strangely familiar…"

I blushed slightly as he pointed Roxas out in the picture.

"He's someone really important to me." I informed him, filling his curiosity tank. I blushed lightly when I realized what I had just said, but Riku just shrugged it off and continued doing whatever the hell he was doing.

"Okay hunnies!" my too-hyper-for-her-own-good teacher yelled at the class. "Let's wrap everything up and get the show going, huh?"

There was a rush of people packing their book bags, racing through to get out of the glass room. That was one main difference with me and other people- I loved staying in the art room. It wasn't just a stinky place where all art freaks gathered around and created masterpieces. It wasn't just a school in which I was compelled to stay in for four years. It was a sanctuary- _my_ sanctuary. It was where I was able to express my feelings and emotions through paper and pencils; not just words.

I sighed as I slung my book bag which weighed about ten times as much as I did, and carefully held onto my painting. The annual competition was delayed to Monday, which meant we still had more time to perfect our drawings. I had worked up all night on Thursday perfecting it, so I had no problem handing the picture in. I added the date it was done, my name, my signature, and the title too, so I was set.

As I walked down the glass stairs to hand my project in, I bumped into the non-other dear Olette.

"Oh hey Naminé!" Olette chirped happily, her hair and eyes as glossy as ever. "How's it going?"

I raised my eyebrows at her sudden interest in my mood, as I replied "I'm doing fine…you?" I saw her eyebrows turn funny, as her whole face scrunched up into a face as though she ate something very sour.

"To tell the truth, I'm not doing so well…no inspiration, remember?" Olette replied, as she chewed on the end of her hair and looked slowly away to our huge glass windows. "I mean, I'm thankful that they moved the deadline to Monday, but will I have a decent song by Monday? I don't even have the melody not to mention lyrics!"

I sighed as I looked away at the window too in hopes of finding something inspiring enough for her. She turned her gaze from the window to my picture.

"What did you draw?" she asked me, her emerald orbs still looking at the drawing in my hands.

"Somethin--" I started, before she rudely grabbed it away and stared at it. I saw her glittering green eyes stare at the picture for a while, before she looked back up at me. She turned to the picture, then at me, then at the picture, and then at me again.

"This is you, isn't it?" she asked me, pointing at the girl on the bench.

"Y…yes?" I truthfully told her, trying to snatch the picture back from her. She was way too quick.

"And this person…this _boy_, might I say…isn't this…Roxas?" she asked me, her eyes stern and suddenly a little cold.

I fidgeted my hands in discomfort, at her eyes burned into mine threatening me to say it wasn't. "M…maybe?" I replied back, not wanting to lie.

Olette found me and Roxas in the studio singing together that day with an icepack on her head. She was mad at me for not only "ditching" her but going to have fun with _her _"boy". She indirectly told me to fuck off, but honestly those words went in one ear and came out the other.

"Wow. You're that desperate to be with Roxas, now you're even drawing pictures of being together with him? Get a life, Nami." Olette told me annoyed, her voice as snotty as ever. What she said was pretty harsh and not to mention mean, which got me very pissed.

"I didn't make this up!" I raised my usually serene voice at her. "This actually happened, for your information! Remember when there was that the gang of bastards who were beating the young boy up? Well Roxas was the boy! Unlike you, I actually _cared_ about him however he looked and went back to see if he was okay! This was the damned scene that day, okay? THIS." I shoved the picture in front of her face for emphasis.

"This…this actually happened?" Olette asked, her eye popping open as she got a closer look at the drawing.

"Yes, it did." I confidently told her, my unwavering eyes staring into her shocked green ones.

She once again rudely took the picture, and read the poem from the top of the drawing.

"He was crying…?" she asked me, in sudden interest and curiosity. I had the urge to just take my artwork and run, but I knew she would catch up to me in no time so I refrained myself from doing so.

"Yes." I sighed. "He was crying. It was truly inspirational, it was amazing. I even wrote a decent poem, as you can see, from--"

"Oh my God, I just thought of something! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Olette interrupted me, still glancing at my picture. I raised my eyebrows at her, yet she didn't seem to notice and swept right past me, the drawing still in her hands.

"Hey! Come back with it!" I yelled, chasing after her. When I finally caught up to her, I snatched my drawing back and stared at her coldly.

"What?" she finally asked, after about three minutes of intense glaring from me.

"Stop snatching things away from me and calling me a liar."

"I didn't snatch anything, I said I was going to borrow it. Sheesh." Olette replied, rolling her eyes in disgust. I rolled my own eyes at her to show her that she wasn't the only one who was annoyed, but by that time she was already walking the other way, furiously writing something inside her notebook. I shrugged it off, collected my sketch, and walked down the staircase, swearing if I saw her one more time I was going to rip off all her hair out and feed it to the dogs.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I had about thirty minutes of free time before I had to get to class, so I was roaming around the whole school for anything that caught my eye. I headed out to our school's massive garden in hopes that the butterflies and colorful birds would ease my anger that Olette created from the scene right before. I sat down at a bench and closed my eyes lightly, when I heard _his_ voice from afar. I fluttered my eyes open, and panicked to find a place to hide. Even now, I don't know why I was so desperate to be hidden at that moment. But I was desperate, and quickly chose some place to hid behind- the nearest thing was a bush filled with thorns; figures. Life never did favor me.

"Yeah! I'm telling you, girls like dig that stuff!" I heard Sora's voice excitedly say. Sora…was talking to Roxas? About…girls?

"But she seems different! You know? Like…I don't know. She's unique." I then heard Roxas' velvet voice reply, sounding…worried?

"No, no. You boil it all down and it comes down to the same thing- they love it when you make something dedicated to especially that person. You know Kairi?"

"Oh yeah, the red haired girl?" Roxas asked Sora. It amazed me how Roxas had only been in this school for a week and already he knew half the people in this school.

"Yeah, her! She's been my girlfriend for two years!" Sora claimed proudly(v). "And you know how it all started? With a break dance that I made up for her!"

"Woah!" I heard Roxas' impressed voice from the bushes. "So you're telling me you made up a whole dance for her, asked her out, and now you guys have been going out for like two years?" I rolled my eyes at this, for Sora and Kairi both told this story way too much times to too many people. But their conversation was certainly intriguing…who was Roxas talking about? What girl? Olette…? Or possibly…

"Mhm! You should do the same; if she's a sensible girl she'll definitely love it! Besides, I knew her for as long as I can remember! She'll love it!" Sora exclaimed. Praise Sora the holy and great cupid; god of love.

"Hm…well, I have been working on this one song about how I was some cruel person and then slowly she came into my life and made me less scary…but I mean, I just met her. You know?"

My hopes of the "girl" being me slowly sank down as I thought about it. He _just_ met this girl. Sure, I haven't ever talked to him but I knew him for a long time considering he used to go to my old school. I scoffed at myself for being so silly to even think that such a guy like him would write a song for me never the less fall for me. My knees started to tire considering I was behind a bush full of thorns, and they were tearing through skirt unto me. I waited for them to leave so I could leave as well, but of course at that moment a stupid bee had to come around and scare the living hell out of me.

"Oh my god, get the hell away from me!" I screamed, trying to squat the humongous bee. I rushed out of the bushes and doing so I fell right in front of Sora and Roxas who stared at me like I was crazy. I shifted uncomfortably in front of them, as curious glances were give to me all around.

"H…hi?" I offered, smiling a sweet smile. I tried to get up but my stupid ankle was sprained so I hopelessly fell back down again.

Sora tried hard not to laugh, while good old Roxas stared at me with sympathy. My cheeks turned a rosy color as I glared at the laughing Sora.

"Stop laughing at me!" I told Sora annoyed, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry!" Sora managed out, before he went into a fit of laughter again. "But I mean come on Naminé! Roxas was right about you being a stalker! You're everywhere!"

_Stalker_? He thought of me as a…stalker? I widened my eyes at Roxas, who returned gave a confused look at Sora. Who did he think he was? Pretending like he didn't say it! Sora wouldn't lie to me about something he didn't say…

So everything was starting to piece up. Roxas wanted a song to impress Olette, while he thought of me as that annoying girl who was nothing more but a mere stalker. I felt my eyes blur, but I refused to cry. What right did _he _have to make _me _cry? I was too bounded by his good looks, I figured, that I didn't see the monster laying underneath it. I regret the moment I went up to save him, the snow scene, drawing my inspirational picture about him, meeting him, singing along with him, but mostly I regret being so stupid and naïve. I stumbled to get up with my twisted ankle, ignoring the hand Roxas held out for me to take. Instead, I glared at him and pushed it away.

I tried running away from him as fast as possible, but even walking was painful with my ankle so I didn't get far before both of them quickly caught up to me.

"Naminé, what Sora said-" Roxas started to explain. I refused to hear him out, so instead I closed my eyes and clogged my ears.

"I honestly don't care Roxas!" I said, smiling one of the most artificial smile in the world. "Why should I care about what you think about me? I think nothing of you! Apparently, meeting coincidentally a few times is considered stalking to you. It's okay, I get it."

Roxas scrunched up his eyebrows, and blew out his bangs in annoyance.

"If you don't want to hear me out, okay fine." he finally replied. "But at least let me take you to the school nurse; your cheek is bleeding, your skirt is a mess, and from the way you're limping I think your ankle might be sprained."

I widened my eyes when I saw blood appear from my hand as I rubbed my left cheek. Once again I felt my eyes start to tear, but I was definitely unwilling to cry.

"I--I don't need to go to the nurse." I lied, wiping the blood on the back of my skirt. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not." Roxas declared, and before I could have the last word he scooped me up and placed me right on his back.

"Let me down!" I hissed, punching his back. I was pretty sure we both knew, though, that I didn't mean it at all. He ignored me and continued walking to the school. We were both silent the way there. Sora tagged behind until we got to the entrance.

"I have to get to the dance division, it's all the way at the other side." Sora said, as slowly walked away. "Don't forget what I told you Roxas, and feel better Naminé!"

I swore I could've heard Roxas mutter "You already ruined everything" under his breath but I ignored it, convincing myself it was the fate of my wide imagination. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I would've even fallen asleep on his back considering it was so warm compared to the icy cold winter if I didn't hear Riku's obnoxious voice calling my name.

"Naminé?" I heard Riku ask. I immediately opened my eyes at his call.

"She's tired…she kind of had an accident." I heard Roxas tell him. "I'm on my way to bringing her to the nurse, if you'll excuse me."

I heard Riku chuckle a little, and tell Roxas "She's so clumsy and stubborn, I knew she'd get into some sort of accident. I'll bring her to the nurse, you could go back and sing your fruity little songs now."

I clung onto Roxas even tighter, mainly because I wanted to be with him more despite what he called me. Roxas must've noticed because he replied, "No, I'll bring her to the nurse. You can go back and draw your fruity little pictures."

If he turned back around to face me or if my face wasn't buried inside his nice smelling hoodie, he would've seen a grin grow across my face. He would've known that even though what he said about me hurt, I couldn't help it. I had fallen for him_- _hard. What he _did_ know was that my heart was rapidly thumping through my jacket and his sweater- proof that I was uncontrollably attracted to him. Because no matter which angle, side, view you see it, I was a hundred percent positive that he had just been fighting over me.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

"Wow…" Kairi managed out. School finally finished after two long hours, and I just finished telling Kairi about everything that happened this day. About Olette and the picture incident, about Roxas and Sora's conversation, Riku and Roxas bickering about their talents. But mostly, I was telling her about this new founded feeling I had about Roxas. The burning in my heart just didn't go away and I needed advice from _someone_.

"Yeah…I don't know what this feeling is really. When he called me a stalker, I felt really, really upset and it was really hard trying not to cry." I explained to her, lowering my dull eyes.

"But you didn't give him a chance to explain." Kairi defended, her blue eyes searching for an excuse to make me feel any better. "You just automatically assumed Sora was telling the truth…I mean, Sora's not a liar…but…but maybe he misunderstood something."

"No…" I told her, shaking my head. "Roxas thinks I'm a stalking freak, that's all there is to it. I don't even know why I care about what he thinks about me so much. I have such intense feelings for him, it's really bothering me. I don't even know what this feeling is…it's so confusing. Do you think it's just like a stage I'm going through?"

"Well, Nami…" Kairi told me, as she took her scrunchie and tied back her silky red hair in a messy pony tail. "…I highly doubt that someone who thinks you're a stalker will like…fight for you. I mean, it's natural that he was carrying you because you were injured, but if he really had such negative opinions about you I don't think he would've been so stubborn to give you up. He would've just given you over to the first person who was willing to take you."

"But Sora said--" I started.

"Forget about what Sora said! As long as Roxas didn't say it, you shouldn't believe one word of it." Kairi advised me. "And as for those feelings…I think that's for you to figure out eventually…although I'm pretty sure I know what it is." With that, she walked out of my room and into her own room claiming she had "some things" to do.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

All through the weekend, I thought hard about what Kairi had told me. About how maybe everything was a misunderstanding, and that Roxas did deserve to actually explain what Sora had meant. The biggest thing I had been thinking about the whole weekend though, was about my feeling about Roxas. I begged, pleaded, heck, I even threatened to suicide to Kairi, but she simply ignored me and told me the whole part of being in this state of mind was to find out what it was by myself.

The weekend went by quickly without anything interesting happening. Olette was so absorbed into writing her song and making it complete perfection, she wasn't willing to come to the mall with me. I still didn't forgive her for calling me all those nasty things, but she was the only friend I had besides Kairi that was a girl, as pathetic as it sounds, so I had no choice but to ask her. I wondered where she suddenly got so much inspiration from, but at the same time I didn't really care. She was probably planning on writing some trashy Britney Spear's song about how perfect she is. Or maybe she was planning on writing a song about how sexy Roxas was- considering my inspiration was based on Roxas and she was a big copycat. Either way, I was going to found out on Monday so I put that curiosity to rest.

Kairi went to a sleepover at Sora's house, which was the stupidest thing my mother could've ever allowed. I mean, seriously! If you put a girl and a guy who are in love together alone at night obviously they're going to do _something_. And let me tell you, it's not roasting marshmallows in artificial fire and telling scary stories. But of course, Sora was harmless in my mother's eyes and Kairi was an angel who knew nothing about the adult world.

Riku called a few times asking me if I wanted to hang out, which I politely declined. I used my sprained ankle as an excuse, although it had already been somewhat healed. The last thing I wanted to do was spend my weekend with a conceited muscle boy who was going to constantly talk about my sister and how he should get together with her all day.

I had no idea where Roxas lived, what his phone number was, his e-mail address, his screen name, so communication with him was impossible. I wanted so badly to tell him that I was being foolish and rash- that I was sorry I just jumped into conclusions and that I was willing to let him explain why he thought I was a stalker. I wanted to thank him for taking me to the school nurse and caring about me. I wanted to tell him that my inspiration picture was dedicated and about him. But most of all, I wanted to hear his silky sweet voice over the phone and obsess over it in my diary. I wanted my daily dose of Roxas.

The things I could do was limited to one thing; and that was to wait until Monday to see him. So I waited throughout the whole weekend patiently thinking about him. Never would I have expected the following Monday to be not only the worse day of my life, but the day I first ever felt that excessive feeling of hurt, betrayal, and shattering hearts. It was certainly a memorable day; in more ways than one.

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

"Hey Naminé!" Riku happily greeted me, as he came into the room and took a seat next to me. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine." I simply told him, as I continued to work on my painting. We were finished with drawings and now where working on our painting skills. The theme of our paintings were on symbolism. I had to paint something that expressed the "heart". I already colored the background of my painting a reddish, pinkish, whitish color. I wasn't too sure what I was going to draw, but a light color was a good place to start.

I was a little ticked off that morning because instead of meeting Roxas, I bumped right into Olette. Olette told me that Roxas wasn't there yet, and told me to go to back to my "drawing corner". I was almost positive I saw Roxas' blonde spikes from the small window of the door of the art room, but Olette completely chased me off so I had no chance to talk to him. My only chance was at lunch or during the annual competition.

Riku stared dumbly at my numb expression and then asked me, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, as I turned to him with my dim blue eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Please work on your painting and leave me alone."

Riku shrugged, as he took out his palette and colors. He had to paint something that expressed the "dark". He took out dull colors such as pitch black, midnight blue, and chocolate brown.

I was so wrapped up into my painting, I didn't even realize it was time to go down to the auditorium- where the annual competition was held- until my teacher had announced it was time for us to go down. I was anxious to go down and see Roxas. I was impertinent to know what Roxas was going to say when he saw my portrait of me and him. I was rushing out of the classroom, when Riku called back out to me.

"Wait!" I heard his husky voice call to me, and I unwillingly turned back.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him expectantly. He better have something important to say to me…

"Just…wait up. Let's go together; I don't know where the auditorium is." he explained.

I rolled my eyes at him, as hurriedly took his hands. Unlike Roxas' soft warm hands, his were cold and rough. I dragged him by his hands, while I speed-walked down to the amphitheater.

"What's the rush?" he asked me. I chose to ignore him, and continued to walk silently and swiftly to the theater.

As soon as we got to the huge assembly hall, I ditched Riku as fast as I could. I didn't want him lurking around while I was talking to Roxas. I searched around everywhere for him. He should've been sitting at the vocal section of the auditorium, but he was nowhere to be seen. Eventually I gave up hopelessly and sat down to my section of the seats- the art section.

"Naminé!" I heard that annoying voice call out to me. I turned back to look at him. "There you are! That blonde haired kid came by looking for you."

I widened my eyes, and cursed the heavens that we had just missed each other. "Roxas was just here?"

"Yeah! He said he had something important to tell you…something about your painting…" Riku said, as he put his hands on his face in a deep-thinking posture. "He told me to tell you that the whole 'stalker' thing was a misunderstanding and if you're calm now, he wants to talk to you…hey! Now I think about it, that special person in your picture is Roxas isn't it?!"

I quickly put my hand on his mouth, and threatened to chop his mouth off if he didn't shut up. "Well, where is he now?" I asked him, as I slowly took my pale hands away from his red lips.

"He said he has to rehearse for a song or something…" Riku said doubting if he really said that or not.

Before I could answer any more questions, the light slowly started to fade, making the enormous place pitch dark. The only source of light was from the stage, where everyone was there to compete. I was forced to sit next to Riku, seeing that all the other seats were taken. Eventually the whole place was as quiet as it was dark.

The annual competition was a huge thing in our school; whoever won it was almost guaranteed to be successful in whatever they did. Only the top fifteen kids were able to participate for each division in the competition. I was lucky enough to be one of the fifteen to compete for first place in the art division.

The first group were the actors and actresses. Kairi was really good, but some senior won. It was natural; seniors were always chosen no matter how much better anyone else was. The next were dancers, followed up by instrumental. After two hours of many talents, the section I was jittery to see finally came up- the singers. The first two sounded amazing, but they weren't who I was waiting for. The third person to come up was Olette. She looked amazing with her glittery pink wavy dress and her glossy brunette spiky wavy hair outpouring down her opaque white shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at everyone with her polished pink lips and rosy red cheeks. She spoke into the microphone before she spoke, stating her reason why she was here like we were all supposed to when we went up on stage.

"…I'm grateful for everyone here. I'm so happy that I was lucky enough to be one of the fifteen singers to come up here and sing a song. Thank you everyone for making this possible. I know this song was about what was the most inspiring to me. This song is dedicated to a person here, actually. It shows just how courageous and strong willed he is. Although he might have not known I was there when it happened, I would like for him to know that I _was_ there, and I will _always_ be there for him. This song was inspired by him, and honestly I hope this will somehow connect our hearts into one." Olette finished off. Everyone was clapping, appeased by her heartwarming speech. Only I was the one who wasn't clapping along…somehow, I had a horrible, twisted feeling about this. Something sounded familiar, nostalgic, artificial, and mainly just plain wrong.

Olette started to sing, and as I heard her singing the lyrics to the song, I started to feel comatose. My head started to spin, I felt uncontrollably dizzy, and I felt like throwing up.

"_I'll always remember…  
__It was late afternoon.  
__It lasted forever…  
__And ended too soon. You were all by yourself;  
__Staring up at a dark gray sky…  
__I…was...changed_."

The scariest part was, that I loved the song. Her voice was speechlessly harmonically wonderful, the melody was sweet, and the lyrics were absolutely touching. I felt my face grow red, my body tremble. She…she not only stole my poem, she stole _my memories_. MY memories.

"_In places no one would find-  
__All your feelings so deep inside…  
It was then that I realized-  
That forever was in your eyes;  
__The moment I saw you cry… _

_The moment I saw you cry." _

It was one thing to take a poem because it was attractive. It was totally another thing to take someone else's well-written poem, make it into a song, and claim she had thought of it from her memories. If she gave me at least a little credit that I was the one who inspired her to write it, I wouldn't have been as furious as I was. Heck, I would've even felt honored that she was so inspired by one of my things. But pretending that it was her idea- that SHE was the one who saw Roxas cry, SHE was the one that was there for him when he was hurt, that SHE was the one with the unforgettable memories made me madder than words can explain.

"_It was late in September;  
And I've seen you before…  
You were always the cold one…  
But I was never that sure…  
You were all by yourself;  
Staring at a dark gray sky-  
I was changed_."

SHE was the one who claimed that I was a retard for helping such a "ugly" guy out. SHE was the one who dissed me for having a weak heart. SHE was the one who avoided doing anything nice or helpful to anyone else's life. How dare she…how dare she?

"_In places no one would find-  
All your feelings so deep inside…  
It was then that I realized-  
That forever was in your eyes; _

_The moment I saw you cry…" _

Heck, how did she know about his feelings? She wasn't even there! She didn't even know why he was crying that day. She didn't know ANYTHING. She was such a fake little twisted tramp.

"_I wanted to hold you-  
I wanted to make it go away.  
I wanted to know you-  
I wanted to make your everything, all right…" _

Ha, she wanted to hold him and make his everything all right. That was hilarious, considering that day she wanted nothing more but to leave him and let him die in the cold. She wanted to know him? I couldn't stand it anymore. How everyone was admiring her with adoring eyes, not knowing anything. How she was a copycat; how her inspiration wasn't HER inspiration. I fled out of the suddenly very stuffy auditorium and knelt down to wall. I collapsed, holding tightly onto my head in pain and took deep breaths.

"N…Naminé?" a heard a soft voice call out to me. My eyes were teary, and when salty tears fell down my face all the tears I bottled up from the past days suddenly rushed down at once. I looked up to see a blurry figure. I instantly knew who it was, and decided to dig my head back down into my knees.

"Naminé…what's wrong?" I heard him ask me again, as he knelt down to touch my shoulders in comfort.

"I…I…I'm sorry." I told him, as I looked up at him. I couldn't see him clearly; my eyes were blurred from the continuous tears. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself, I'm sorry I'm so nosy, I'm sorry--"

"Roxas?" I heard a third voice call from behind. Great. She decides she's finished singing her putrid song when I finally get a chance alone with Roxas.

"Olette." I heard him call back, standing up and turning around to face her. I suddenly felt more invisible than air.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" I heard her sugary voice ask. "Did you hear me singing?"

"Yeah, I heard it. You were singing beautifully! I was really impressed." Roxas admitted, putting his hands on his head bashfully. Somewhere there, I could hear my heart crack into two.

"You know that song was for you, right?" she told him happily, glad that he liked her song. "Oh, Naminé you're here too? Why don't you tell Roxas that I made up that poem you wrote on your sketch of him for you? While you're at it, you should tell him that I was too shy to go up to help him that day even though I wanted to, remember? I told you to go up there for me…right?"

My eyes froze, my tears froze, my heart seemed to freeze as well. She was such a sick liar. And now she wanted me to join her to tell him a whole bunch of lies? I hated her, I hated life, I hated lies, I hated this injustice, I hated my feelings about him which I finally came to a realization was love, but mostly I hated myself.

"Is that true Naminé?" Roxas asked me, raising his eyebrows in doubt. I sat there numb and speechless for a while, before I stood up and ran before any of them could catch up to me.

From far away, I could hear Olette tell Roxas not to chase after me, that I was in some sort of denial. I could hear her asking him for a hug, and when I turned back I saw him give her one. Although he had a painful expression struck across his face, the fact that he had hugged her and completely ignored me shattered and fractured my heart. I ran and ran until I could breath no more.

So this was how **his heartbreaks **felt like.

It burned your heart to the core, leaving no mercy for any other feelings to try to come through. It hurt more than being tortured with fifty daggers being stabbed repeatedly into the heart. Physical pain was so much less painful than emotional pain. The more painful the heartbreak, the stronger you were in love with that person. That was the one advantage of getting a heartbreak- you got to know how intense your feelings were for that person.

And it was that day I learned I was strongly in love with Roxas. Very, _very _strongly.

* * *

**Author's Note****: When I meant "his heartbreaks", I meant heartbreaks that were caused by him. LOL. (Just to clear some things up). **

**Ugh…there are WAY too much good-girls and bad-boys fanfics now-a-days. And the whole "I'm the new kid around here, feel sorry for me." Can't we make something a little more original? A little more spicy? Let's get our juices pumping and our fingers typing! LOL. **

**Don't worry! Olette gets better. In fact, you guys will actually like her later on. We're talking way later though…**

**Hm…now I think about it…I wonder how long this story will be…humph. How long should it be? You tell me. LOL. Because it could be as short as ten chapters or as long as twenty. You decide, I write. xD **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Heck, I liked it. LMAO. And I usually hate my writing…ha! **

**Anyways, have fun with turkey. Please don't get trampled by it like I was….O_O. LOL. **

**Don't forget to review and so I know that you care~ **

**Love, simplyjennxD**


	5. His jealousy?

**Note: Who likes this story? xD Say I!!! 'Cause guess what???**

**THIS STORY IS SO FREAKING HARD TO WRITE.**

**But it's fun. So I guess it's OK. But still. It's super hard. Like, you have no idea. This chapter is short. And it doesn't begin like other beginnings or end like other endings. But don't complain! Because this is a present from me to you :D. Happy holidays, loves.**

**Spoiler: Nothing but puree love!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, I wish!**

* * *

Fourth Chapter- _His jealousy?_

* * *

My heart was racing in a rate of what seemed like a thousand miles per second, my eyes would not stop tearing, and the world seemed to spin out of control.

_Did I just say what I thought I said?_

I, Naminé Mitsaki, was in love with Roxas Tetsuya? Impossible. I was so _not_ going to accept that fact that I was had a little crush on anyone yet alone in _love_. Love was a big word- something that wasn't possible to be created in the span of two weeks. Love was something that was supposed to be created over a long time- two people who knew each other for ages and gradually their feelings started to get stronger for each other. Love was Kairi Mitsaki and Sora Sakuraba. Not me and Roxas. Roxas was not love. Nope, I convinced myself. He was a fling, that's all.

_So why did it hurt so much?_

When I saw his eyes gleaming as he watched Olette singing, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest preventing me from breathing. And when I saw him hugging her, I thought that the world had actually crashed into a million pieces right in front of me. The worst part of it all was I couldn't do anything about it. I stood there, numb, unable to speak or move. Just like how I was now.

I was sitting crouched down in the shape of a ball on the cold glass floor, crying hysterically. I didn't even know where I was, how I got there, and how much time passed. All I knew was that there was an intense feeling of hurt and betrayal pulsing through my veins and heart.  
_  
What was this feeling?_

I didn't want to believe it was love because quite frankly, I didn't believe in love. Not to mention love terribly scared me. Love was something that happened to other people- in movies, dramas, reality shows, and only people around me. And I wasn't jealous or anything of not having it. In fact, I was perfectly happy I didn't have love in my life. Like I said before, love terrified me. It seems amazing at first- how your match can make you smile widely about the smallest things, make you laugh about the silliest jokes, and make you do the wildest things.

But what happens when it all falls apart? When your love dies or moves on? Then what happens? Then what happens to all those ocean-wide emotions? Do they just evaporate?

And just how intense and big will the pain be?

It hurt my head just to think about it. I didn't think about this anymore! I wanted my life to be simple again, when I had no confusing feelings for anyone. When I was that heartless art freak who didn't care for love or whatever the heck this was. I closed my eyes tightly and started to breath slowly. I heard footsteps, but I didn't feel at all like moving away from the spot. Why was I the one who always had to run?

"There you are."

I looked up. Even with a blurred, puffy, bloated eyes I recognized who it was that spoke to me. He held out his hands for me and brushing the tears out of my eyes, I gratefully took it.

"Naminé, are you okay? You suddenly ran out of the auditorium as soon as you heard Olette singing, and I couldn't find you ever since. What are you doing here?" his usual annoying voice suddenly seemed like a lullaby to me, and I couldn't help but tear up even more.

"Naminé…" his voice soothed me. "Why are you crying? Stop crying…"

He brushed the tears away from my eyes and then we awkwardly stood there for fifteen more minutes- me continuously crying my eyes and him waiting for me to finish.

"Naminé, if you--"

"It hurts…" I stammered out, my throat choking on my words. "I really don't want it to, I was hoping it wouldn't- but it really, really hurts."

He scrunched up his face in confusion, as he started to observe me up and down.

"Did you get hurt somewhere?" he quickly walked around me, searching for any blood or cuts. "I don't see any injuries…"

My head started to throb and my legs refused to keep balance of me. I fell on the floor and refused to talk. He sat down too, maybe in hopes of realizing what was really wrong with me; that I was suffering from emotional pain- not physical. When it seemed like I was calmed for sure, he spoke to me once again breaking the barrier of silence.

"Did Olette's singing hurt you that bad?" he joked, totally unaware that yes, her singing did hurt me very bad.

"Maybe." I muffled back, my arms covering my face. I was still sitting down in the shape of a ball, unsure what and what not I was willing to tell Riku.

His face scrunched up into a funny one, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You mean her singing is so bad that it made you cry until your whole face was so bloated that it makes you look like a goldfish?"

I let out a small laugh at his stupidity and I playfully pushed him a little before I replied jokingly, "No, it was sitting next to disgusting you that made me cry."

He pouted a little, before he replied "Oh, come on! I know I'm no prince charming for beautiful princesses, but you're certainly not beautiful nor a princess so you shouldn't be complaining."

I grinned and looked at him with a threatening mischievous face before I pushed him as hard as my arms would go at the moment. He overly exaggerated, and purposely pretended to fall down and be in intense pain.

"O--Oh...Naminé, you have a guy's strength...who would've guessed? My whole body aches and I can't get up...oh my...you're-you're going to have to pay for my medical bill..."

I rolled my eyes at him, the grin not once leaving my face. I finally gained the courage to stand up again and before I left the room with him still lying on the floor pretending to be in pain, I advised him "Riku, stick with art. Acting will seriously get you nowhere."

**-- X**X**OX**_X -- _

I roamed around the hallway hopelessly- I had no idea where I was headed. It was obvious that this was the music section, but that's about all I knew about it. I scarcely visited the music section of our building, so even if I had stayed in the school for more than three years, I couldn't find my way around. The music section gave me an eerie cold feeling that was the polar complete opposite of what the art division made me feel. Possibly because both Olette and_ he _who shall not be named was part of it?

I had to wonder how of all places I could've been lost, I wounded up _here_. I knew me and luck were never on good terms, but this was just like declaring a war.

I hated how the school was so complicated and everything was in zig-zags. How did they expect newbies to find their way to classes? It wasn't just like any sensible school where all the rooms were in a straight hallway, ascending with increasing numbers. It had a west side, east side, north, and south way around. How long did I run to get lost so horribly in the school anyways?

"Naminé? Is that you?" I heard a voice call out to me, and I froze on the spot. I suddenly felt my life go in slow motion. I couldn't breathe, my mouth went incredibly dry, and my fingers were numb. I wanted to run again but my feet were locked into the ground as if he casted a freezing spell on me. I felt my palms get sweaty- maybe I wasn't in love with Roxas but I was terribly terrified of him. Maybe it was both. Either way, I knew I had to face him sooner or later. And it seemed like fate chose sooner.

I couldn't turn my head around to face him, so I dumbly stood there not sure of what to do. A few minutes elapsed, and I still didn't do or say anything.

"Naminé, please talk to me." I heard his velvety voice beg me. I wanted so desperately to talk to him, but I couldn't find it in my heart to. I felt like if I did, I would've just started to uncontrollably cry once again and all my feelings for him would have been revealed.

"Can you just look at me?" he asked me, before I heard his footsteps approaching closer to me. I stiffly turned around but I made sure my eyes were closed so he wouldn't see how puffy they were and my mouth took the shape of a smile. God, I must've looked stupid. Kinda like goofy in that recent game I was playing…what was it called again?

"What?" I managed to ask him, my eyes still closed and my smile still plastered on.

"You just suddenly ran off to the middle of nowhere while we were talking, and I just wanted to know if you were okay…you seemed a little bummed back there…" he slowly admitted.

Bummed? _Bummed_? A little _bummed_?! That's all he could say about the torn empty feeling that he left in my heart? _Bummed_?!

"No, I'm not _bummed_. Bummed about _what_? The fact that some loser boy who called me a stalker is falling in love with some copycat artificial girl!? Now why in the hell would I care about that?!" I exploded at him. "You think so highly of yourself just because you have a pretty voice and people seem to like you. Well guess what? You're not all-that awesome, okay? You _suck_. With a capital S. And stop pretending like you care, because it sickens me. I don't need more people acting like someone they're not, my actress sister is enough. You're already popular! Why deal with the loser blonde art freak!?"

By that point, I was literally hyperventilating and all the anger that I had kept in him was spilled. My eyes finally shut open- he could see how bummed I was for all I cared.

But when I did open my eyes, I didn't see him mad, angry, or even a little shocked. Instead, he had sorrow in his gorgeous deep-blue eyes and he seemed genuinely hurt. I felt regret rushing by me- why did I spit such horrible, untrue words directly at his face? Half of what I said didn't even make sense…since when he act so highly of himself? If anything, he was insecure about many things not to mention he even sacrificed being part of the Omegas for a better life and to please his parents. It wasn't his fault that I had an intense feeling for him that he didn't return back.

"Because _you_ were the one that helped me on that snowy day, not Olette…no matter what she says…" I heard him slowly say, which came as an utter shock to me. I felt like slapping my face a few hundred times with some wooden blocks. Why was I so afraid of what Olette told him? He didn't even believe her!

"And…" I heard him continue. "And just for the record, you're not a loser blonde art freak. You're way more talented than anyone in the whole art division…I saw the picture you drew for the competition." My ears perked up at that- I had totally forgotten about the picture. I blushed, as my gaze slowly tore away from his eyes.

"Even a picture wouldn't have been as amazing." he told me, and I looked up for a slight second to see him smiling. My heart thumped insanely, and I could've sworn I was blushing redder than strawberries. I hated this effect he was having on me, but at the same time overly enjoyed it. I couldn't help but return a smile of my own, and this one was more than real. I wished that the moment would've lasted longer but the bell rang and everyone was rushing out grabbing their books from their lockers.

"Class is already over?!" I asked him, and nodded looking at me sympathetically. "But…but…but!" I protested, unwilling to believe that I was crying pathetically in a corner for three hours.

"Why…?" he asked me, oblivious to the fact that I had spent the whole day crying my guts out over something that wasn't worth shedding so many tears over.

"I…I just can't believe time goes by so quickly!" I lied, trying hard not to get trampled by the teenage musicians who were carrying enormous instrument cases.

"Yeah, well they say that time goes by fast when you're having-" Roxas started, before he got interrupted by a male voice calling out my name.

"Naminé! There you are…_again_. Stop running away, sheesh." he asked me, before he switched the direction of his eyes from me to Roxas. He raised his eyebrows at the both of us, Roxas looking beyond annoyed and me…just emotionless.

"Wow, you should be like a Naminé-detector person. You find me everywhere I go." I told him, adding a laugh for emphasis that I was just playing around.

"Or maybe he's just a stalker." Roxas muttered under his breath, looking outside the window with his hands on the resting casually on the back of his head.

I looked at him strangely…was he…_jealous_?

I shook my head from that impossible possibility commonly known as false hope. Jealous of what? Me and Riku? Why would he be? He liked Olette, right?

Riku fortunately didn't hear what Roxas remarked, and grabbed my hands rather suddenly.

"Come on, you have to go get your stuff." he informed me, urging me to walk down with him.

"Y-Yeah." I said, slowly walking down with him. I glance a few times back to see Roxas from the crowded hallway and every time I did, he was staring right back at me. With...a weird look on his face. Every time I tried to focus, my eyes would start blurring up. I didn't think much of it then, but often I wonder how things would've been different if I realized sooner if that blur in my eyes was neither from tiredness nor stress but rather from a horrible sickness.

"Namine, if I asked you would you go out with me?" Riku asked out of nowhere with no emotion at all.

"_What_?" I asked him in a shocked voice, not believing what he just said. Did he say what I thought he said? With such a calm voice too! What a total player…

"Would you go out with me?" he asked again, still holding onto my hand and leading me through the crowded hallway.

"No! We knew each other for like...two weeks?! We'd be like the shallowest couple in the world!" I immediately replied, the fact that I had no feelings for him and I was in love with another guy completely left out.

"Like not because we're in love or anything…" he said, looking back at me with a glint in his marine sea green eyes. "But to create jealousy…"

I looked at him strangely- what was wrong with this person?

"Explain."

"Well, it's bluntly obvious you like Roxas and Roxas has some kind of feelings towards you too." he calmly started, making me extremely red. "If we start going out, he'll feel super jealous and he'll realize that he's in complete love with you. Then, we could break up and you could be with him! Same for me and Kairi!"

I didn't like the whole concept of the idea and it sounded highly unlikely- I highly doubted that Kairi would feel any jealousy towards me but rather congratulate me and that Roxas would find any hidden feelings he felt towards me…

But there was that .0000001 percent chance…right?

And Roxas' jealousy…?

I liked that idea a lot. _A whole very much lot._

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun. Does she accept or not? Who knows? Haha. Even I don't yet…O_o**

**So much reviews! Thanks so muchhhh! :D Love you guys with a passion! These reviews were so funny too. I replied to all of them via "review reply" so if you didn't get one, tell me! It means fanfiction was being stupid and didn't send it or something went wrong…**

**Review please, it means so much to me and it makes me incredibly happy, you have no idea!**

**Sorry for short chapter, the next one will be so totally longer!**

**Until then,**

**-simplyjennxD**

**(Kit-Kat Wafer- I wrote you a reply but you didn't even leave you e-mail address so I have no idea how to give it to you or how to contact you xD hahas).**

* * *


End file.
